The Beast
by justaguy35
Summary: After their victory in the grand magic games, team Natsu takes a mission to the island Stryzeth to investigate a series of abductions. Soon after reaching the island the group encounters something they were not prepared for. In an effort to save his friends, Natsu takes one for the team and in doing so changes into something horrible, something he can't control, something hungry.
1. First contact

**The Beast**

**Chapter one**

**First contact**

_'Most experts believe that viruses spread mainly by droplets made when people who are infected cough, sneeze, bleed or leave behind body fluids (including but not limited to urine, saliva, sweat, feces, vomit, etc,) come into contact with another person. These droplets infect people who are nearby and spread the virus_

* * *

The sound of the muscles contracting as his prey ran through the jungle caused his pulse to quicken. After all, the island had been bare for sometime now. As he jumped from branch to branch he saw the beta's chasing the creature through the forest. Their howls and screams sending the creature into overdrive. But like everything else, it could not outrun them, the thrill of the hunt allowed them to never tire, or perhaps it was the promise of a meal. The promise of the sweet taste that melted in your mouth as your prey below you screamed in agony as you continue to eat would cause any beta, or himself for that mater, go into a frenzy. As a wall of stone was quickly approaching he jumped from the branches and landed in front of the betas as he kicked himself off as he chased his prey. With a roar he charged forwards as the four legged beast of burden had met the cliff before it desperately tried to find away around. Not waiting for the chance, a Beta jumped and dug it's claws into the beast's back. With it's powerful hind legs the creature kicked the beta off causing it to slow, giving several betas the chance to attack. As the creature was pulled down to the ground the small pack of betas began to tear into the creature as it screamed out. The scream itself was cut short as a beta ripped into it's vocal cords. He watched as the betas feasted on the creature...horse it was a horse.

Grabbing his head slightly he shook his head of that dreaded thought as he moved in. placing a foot on the horse's side he grabbed it's leg and began to pull. As the hollow sound of joints popping and flesh tearing filled with the hisses and grunts from the other betas he successfully detached the leg. He must have been one hell of a human to have this much strength, the alpha always said she loved that about him, His eyes looked back at the bloody mess. Grabbing a beta by the back of the neck he threw it backwards to make room as he knelt beside the horse and morphing his hand to his berserk stage. Looking at the extended gray arm he dropped the leg and ran a hand over the tiny woven strands of black strings that made him indestructible. Shaking his head once more he placed his hand on the horse's chest and with one quick motion pierced the soft flesh. As his hand went to looking for her gift, he looked to the beta beside him. Unlike most betas this one had kept the majority of his hair. But the thing that struck him most was the beta's eye. Unlike the other adults this one had one soft green eye, he imagined that if the other eye was there it would be the same. Still this beta caught his attention, biting his hand with his unusually sharp teeth, according to the alpha, and smeared the black blood across the beta's forehead. Now that the beta had caught his interest he could find this one again and observe it if he wanted to. Beta's weren't much for company, only his alpha could do that for him, maybe a human if he could resist eating it. Finding what he wanted he retracted his hand and held the heart of his pray. Using his free hand he grabbed the leg he began to make his way through the dense Jungle. Hearing the beta he marked behind him he turned slightly to see it keeping a steady pace behind him.

"You remember anything before?" He asked as he stepped over a fallen log. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, he never did. But it didn't hurt to try. As the jungle began to recede he could see the stone wall that was suppose to protect his home from intruders. Once he reached the wall he began walking alongside it before he reached a large hole. Stepping over the rubble his bare feet made contact with cold stone. Ignoring the horribly disfigured Betas that were trapped under the larger pieces of rubble. Must have been standing to close to the wall when it came down.

As he walked down the almost empty streets he slowed as he came to a rather large building. He looked at the sign that hung above the door and frowned. The written Language on the sign long forgotten by him, he began walking up the stairs when he stopped at the door. Looking into the window beside it he could see several glowing white eyes watching him before they ducked out of sight. Opening the door he was greeted with a darkness that only was stopped by the fading moonlight. Turning to the door on his left he slowly opened the door to find several small betas looking up at him. Most were missing bits and pieces all over, the venom could easy spread to all parts of their small bodies. Dropping the leg he carried the young-lings looked up at him watching and waiting, some even twitched out of restraint.

"Dig in." He said as he watched the small group dig in to the severed appendage. He walked and slid down the wall next to a mostly decayed corpse. Looking at the corpse he sighed. It would appear that she was trying to save the young-lings before they turned into this. Feeling a small poke on his arm he turned to see one of the smaller young-lings holding a peace of flesh out in it's hand, offering it to him. Holding out his hand he received the gift before taking it into his mouth and chewing. Slowly rising from the floor he stepped out of the house and ran outside before he lost what was in his mouth and most of everything else in his stomach, which sadly wasn't much. It seemed he was cursed. Out of all of them , hell even the alpha could eat just about anything living while he was restricted to human. And he hated it. He had only ever done it twice, the first when we was in a blind rage when he first turned. And the second was when he was starving to death making him eat a rotten corpse. Both times made him sick to the core. He didn't know why, hell he didn't even remember who he was besides his name but still it made him feel ashamed. Recovered from his sickness he stood and began walking back to his home.

There in the center of the town was a the largest of the buildings. As he approached the building he could find most of the betas crowded around it. Moving to the steps he bent down slightly before jumping making a small crater in the ground. Landing gracefully on the balcony he slowly opened the doors to find his alpha sleeping, a young-ling turned by herself wrapped in her arms. The small one was already asleep in her arms. Sighing, he placed the heart down on the small table beside the bed and went back to the balcony. As he watched the betas stumble out from the base of the building to shelter from the approaching light from the sea. Soon the bright light was upon him as he felt the breeze run through his hair. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the moment. Even if he couldn't remember his past, or the face of the scarlet haired woman that visited his dreams, he could always remember enjoying the sunshine.

_'Ready to go?'_

* * *

**eight weeks earlier**

"Ready to go?" Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see happy smiling down at him.

"Yeah buddy, today's the day we go on our fist mission back!" Natsu said jumping from his hammock. After celebrating their victory in Crocus the guild was barraged by quests asking for specific members. But yesterday was the last one and now team Natsu was free to go on a group quest together like the old days. Racing to the guild with Happy flying beside him he quickly slowed when he was met his team halfway to the guild. A look of slight annoyance on their faces.

"Natsu do you know what time it is?" Erza asked with a somewhat malaise tone.

"Nope." Natsu smiled before he felt a iron gauntlet come down on his head. "Ow what was that for Erza?" Natsu asked rubbing the bump on his head.

"I told you to be at the guild two hours ago!" Erza roared. Natsu dropped to his knees.

"Please forgive me!" He yelped. Sighing Erza and the group walked past him towards the train station. "Uh the guild's this way." Natsu said pointing down the street.

"We already picked a job, now lets go." Erza said as Natsu grudgingly followed them towards the train station. Once the group was on the train Natsu sat beside Erza across from Gray and Lucy.

"So what's the job about? Do we get to fight anyone?!" Natsu asked.

"We're going to Stryzeth to investigate a series of abductions." Lucy chipped in.

"So how long till the train gets there?" Natsu asked hoping it wouldn't take to long.

"Sorry flame-brain it's on a island." Gray snickered as he saw his rival pale before he shook a fist at Gray.

"Oi what's that suppose to mean you stri-urph." Natsu slumped back in the seat as the train began to move. "Erza-ugmh please." Natsu begged as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and began to fall foreword when his head was placed gently on her lap. Soon the pain from the punch left his system and he found himself falling asleep.

* * *

When Natsu awoke he felt a slight nudge on his arm. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Erza looking down at him. "Time to leave Natsu." Natsu stood up and stretched.

"Thanks Erza, you're lap was really comfy-" Natsu was cut short when a iron fist hit him square in the face.

"D-don't say such indecent things." Erza said with a slight pick shade on her cheeks. Looking back at Natsu she noticed that she knocked him conciseness. When Natsu awoke again he found himself laying down on a poorly made bed. As Natsu tried to stand he felt the sway of the waves and regretted that decision. Falling back on the bed. Slowly rising he clung on the wall as he staggered down the small hallway. As he tried to claim the stairs it somehow turned into crawling. Once he reached the deck He found his team looking over the railing.

"He-lp me." He wheezed out. Happy who saw him flew over towards his side.

"Natsu you can see it!" Picking up Natsu by the back of his caller he flew Natsu beside the group. With Natsu hovering just above the deck he looked out over the sea to see a town built on the small cliff overlooking the ocean. The island behind it sprawled out in a dense jungle that loomed over the town. As the dock came into view Happy flew Natsu over where the duo waited for the ship. Once the ship docked Erza talked to the captain into staying for a few days for them to finish their mission.

"This sucks." Natsu said as the group was let in through the massive wooden doors to the town.

"Well Natsu if you would have been on time you could have picked the mission." Erza said as they walked towards town hall, the largest building in town. As they walked onward a small group of kids charged them and asked them a barrage of questions.

"Are you wizards?"

"Did you come to find those people?"

"Why is your hair so girly?"

the last one made Natsu cringe as he tightened his fist while Gray laughed.

"Come along children." A woman in her late thirties said as she rounded the kids back into the building they came from. As Natsu looked up at the sign his mood darkened a bit. _'An orphanage eh?'_

"Oi kids!" Natsu yelled causing the small group to turn around. "We're mages from Fairy tail!" Natsu said giving them a smile and a thumbs up. Looking down he found a small girl wearing a white dress. She held onto his vest.

"Could you please bring back my brother?" she asked timidly. Natsu patted her head.

"Yeah we'll find em." Natsu smiled before turning to his teammates to find Lucy grinning, Gray smirking and even Erza had a small smile on her face. As the group continued they finally reached the town hall and met with the mayor. The Mayor himself was a rather young man with calm grey eyes and his hair slickly combed to one side.

"I take it your the mages from Fairy tail? First let me thank you for accepting our call for help." The mayor said shaking Erza's hand.

"It's our honor to help. What can you tell us about the abductions?" Erza asked cutting to the point. The man's mood turned slightly dark before he walked to the large window that faced the sea.

"It started a few weeks ago. A local hunter went missing after he went into the jungle, three days from that a search party of twelve never returned. I ordered the gate to the jungle sealed and had guards posted along the northern wall. I thought if I could stop people from going into the jungle we would be safe, but after I sent a request to the guilds for help I released something. What ever is taking my people was able to bypass the wall, guards and every wandering eye for at least six city blocks, plucking people from their homes. The last reported abduction came from the orphanage. A young man was taken in the dead of night. Please I beg you, find what ever it is doing this and stop it!" The mayor said as a stray tear fell from his right eye.

"I promise you this, we will find what's responsible for these attacks and put a end to it. Natsu!" Erza said catching the dragon slayer of guard. "Go back to the orphanage and see if you can find anything that will help our search. Gray, check with the other families and find out if they had anyone to be afraid of." This catching the mayor's attention.

"Are you suspecting a human was responsible for all this?"

"We don't have all the facts yet, but yes I suspect someone has orchestrated all this. Lucy you're with me, we'll being inpecting the area around the northern wall. Meet back at the northern gate in no less then two hours. Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The rest of the team shouted as they left the mayor alone. Walking back to his desk he sat in the chair and hovered his hand slightly over the desk. Several screens showing the town, Jungle, and the Fairy tail wizards popped up in front of him. The screens switched every so often.

'Fairy tail...The strongest guild huh? Should be a good test for our experiment.' "Cube, Contact Mard Geer. Tell him the final test subjects have arrived. My full report will reach you in the following days." The mayor smiled wickedly before he centered the screens on the Fairy tail mages.

* * *

Looking out over the dense Jungle Erza felt something was off. Whether it was the way the people disappeared or how the situation was handled, something felt off. "Nothing in common, Just that they woke up one day and they were gone." Gray reported back as the three waited for for Happy and Natsu to return. Soon enough the duo came back, the slayer holding a small stuffed bear. Taking a deep whiff his nose twitched before he came to the wall. The guards opened the gates and quickly closed them after they group had passed. As they pasted the small clearing the approached the wall of green that rose above them like a wave. Natsu continued walking as the group followed. As the daylight dwindled away the group continued onward.

"Erza do you think we should turn back? It's getting pretty dark." Gray said as he tripped over a log for the forth time.

"Yeah Erza this place is giving me the creeps." Lucy said rubbing her bare arms. Erza looked ahead to see Natsu keeping his pace.

"Natsu we should make camp for the-" Erza was cut off when Natsu came into contact with a invisible wall knocking him down.

"What tha?" Natsu said hopping back to his feet as air in front of them began to distort as a dome like shield began to dissolve to show a small bunker. Natsu quickly ran towards the large Iron door and frantically looked for a way to open.

"Natsu slow down we need to think this through-"

"There's someone on the other side of this!" Natsu interrupted Erza causing the group to become silent. "Alright step back! Get as far away as you can!" Natsu screamed at the door. Pulling back his fist he prepared his spell. "Fire dragon's iron fis-" Just before he made contact the sound of gears moving made him stop. Slowly the iron door slide down to reveal a small boy with a very bloody shirt stumble out before he was caught by Natsu.

"The monsters are coming..." The boy weakly said as his head fell back.

"hey...HEY WAKE UP!" Natsu said shaking the boy.

"Natsu we need to get him back to tow-" Erza was cut off by a long piercing scream scream that came from the elevator shaft. Handing the boy to Lucy he looked at Happy.

"Carry her back to town." Happy nodded and flew off with Lucy. As the three waited the area became silent. Not a single sound was heard, It seemed the wildlife had lost their voice as they waited for the unknown emerge. A explosion caused the fairy tail mages to jump back as blur crashed into Erza sending her flying back into the jungle. The blur charged Gray before he could cast anything and threw him into a tree. Natsu looking at the creature as it paused before it looked over at him. The creature stood somewhere between seven to eight feet tall. It's black skin made it noticeable even in twilight. It's arms were long and narrow, it's arm span must have been at lest nine feet. Its face was a smooth patch of skin that ended in a mess of black tentacles that buzzed around. The creature rushed Natsu in such a speed that even he couldn't dodge as he was lifted up from the ground. The smooth skin teared as it's lower jaw pulled down. The mouth had three rows of razor sharp teeth. Natsu struggled against the creature as he tried to free himself.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as she swung down and severed the creature's arms making howl in pain. Natsu recovered and pushed himself off the ground hitting the creature with a flaming fist.

"Ice make: Lance!" Several ice spears pierced the creature as it went limp. "What the hell is that?" Gray asked as he moved to stand beside Erza and Natsu.

"I have no clue but what ever it was, it was strong." Natsu said rolling his arm before he stopped looking at the now demolished bunker. "You've got to be kidding me." Natsu said making the other two look at him before the creature snapped the ice. The holes made by the Gray's attack long gone. It held out the stub left from Erza's attack as several black tentacles shot out before winding together to form a new arm.

"This time were ready-"

"Erza we got company!" Natsu yelled as the rubble from the explosion was forced away as several beings began to craw out.

"What the hell?" Gray asked as the new arrivals began to pour out of the hole in the ground and ran towards them. "It's the missing townspeople!" Gray shouted. As the nearest one shot out at Natsu he hit the man away as he slammed into the ground. He had a large wound around the base of his neck and hollow pale eyes. As the three fought off the horde of monsters the first one sprang back into action as It engaged Erza in combat.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he shot a torrent of flames at a large group.

"I'm fine! Hold the rest off!" She yelled back as she tried to land a hit on the creature. As Natsu and Gray continued to face the endless horde Gray noticed something. Only half of the humans were fighting them, the rest were...heading towards town!

"ERZA THEY'RE LEAVING!" Gray shouted as he slashed a human clear in half. Natsu heard Gray and looked for Erza only to find her thrown further into the Jungle with the creature following.

"ERZA!" They both yelled as they chased after her. The sight they saw was Erza back to her normal armor pined against a bolder. Erza looked up at the creature as black drool leaked from it's mouth. Leaning back it's head ready to take a bit out of her. Closing her eyes she waited for the pain but instead heard a scream and Gray's spell. Opening her eyes she saw Gray with a hammer made of ice and Natsu gripping his shoulder as his shirt and vest were quickly staining in a dark color.

"Natsu?! Why would you do that?" Erza yelled as she tried to stand but winced at the pain. Natsu giving her support gave her a smile. "You'd do the same for me." He said as he smiled. "We need to get back to town now." Gray said as he blasted a path through the horde. Erza tried to walk by gasped as Natsu caught her. "I think my leg is broken." Erza said as Natsu scooped her up and began to run beside Gray. As the they ran through the jungle Natsu began to feel dizzy. Slowing down he fell to his knees and began violently coughing sending Erza tumbling down. "Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked as she crawed beside him.

"Guys we need to move!" Gray shouted as several creatures began to close in on them.

"Erza...you...you..." Natsu whispered out as he stopped twitching and slowly looked up at her. Erza gasped and fell backwards as she looked at him. His eyes turned completely black with the pupils glowing red. "You smell delicious." Natsu said as he jumped for Erza. Erza quickly rolled out of the way. As Natsu landed he turned and charged Erza once again.

"Natsu snap out of it! This isn't you!" Erza yelled as she dodged him once more before he was contained in a cage made of ice.

"JUST A BITE!" Natsu shouted out as he reached for her.

"Erza we have to go!" Gray yelled picking her up and ran away.

"Gray put me down this instant! We can't just leave him back th-"

"That wasn't Natsu! He tried to eat you!" Gray yelled as he busted through wall of green as he set his eyes on the town. From where he was he could hear the screams and see the fire that was consuming the town. While Gray was distracted, Erza pushed off his chest and fell to the ground as she tried to stand to run back for Natsu when a flaming figure flew out of the jungle and landed twenty feet in front of them. There in front of them was Natsu. The gray skin showing in places and his cheeks had been tore open to allow the jaws to have more room. His chest was swollen and black spikes stuck out from his back, the largest at the top and decreasing in size as they went down his back. His left arm was extremely swollen and had several black spikes sticking out.

"Natsu." Erza said as she put a hand over her mouth. As Natsu watched them several more infected began to pour out as the formed a giant circle around them.

"Grey! Erza! Don't let them bite you!" They heard a voice as Gray looked up to see Happy flew down beside them. "Lucy's evacuating the town to the ship...where's...Natsu?" Happy slowed his speech as he saw his pink haired friend. "Natsu? Is that you?" Happy said as he slowly flew closer to him.

"Happy don't go near him! He's not well!" Gray shouted as he took a step towards Happy only to be stopped when the closest infected launched itself at him. Gray using a sword made of ice quickly cut down when he looked for Happy again. Happy was now right in front of Natsu and he was talking to him. "You're not like those guys right Natsu? Come on lets go back home, We-" A flash of light was all that was seen as Erza screamed and Gray's eyes widened.

'What the hell just happened?' Out of the smoke a small figure was shot out and Gray just barely caught it before it flew into the infected behind him. Looking down in his arms he saw Happy with a large burn on the side of his body. The exceed was knocked unconscious.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" The scream made Gray look up to see Natsu gripping his head in pain. His scream made the other infected roar as they charged the town forgetting the trio. "Gray...get them...out of here..." Natsu's voice was heard as he dragged his hands down his face, leaving bright red streaks.

"Natsu! You most pull yourself together at once!" Erza pleaded with the dragon slayer. The pain in her mid section made her take in a sharp breath in pain. "Natsu listen to me-"

"JUST GO! I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" Natsu roared as his left arm began to bulge and bubble. Grabbing a hand full of dirt as the spines on his back grew even longer and the bones in his arms detached and extend. His once tan skin began to tear away to reveal pitch black skin all over him. Gray cursing under his breath picked up Erza and Happy and ran full speed into town. He had just reached the gates when a explosion alerted him that Natsu was finished changing, and that he would be there soon. As he ran through the streets he saw infected biting and tearing at the corpses that laid beneath them. As he turned a corner he was met with a large horde as he quickly turned down a narrow path as he heard the screams and roars form the infected behind him. Coming back out on a street he could see the harbor gates. Giving it his all he bolted for the gates. As he ran he saw several other citizens trying to make it to the gates. The woman in front of him had a small daughter and as he was running a figure dropped down on the mother and removed a chunk form her neck. The girl screamed as the infected set it's sight on her. As it jumped at the girl a sword flew into its side and pushed it out of the way.

"RUN!" Erza yelled at the small girl. The girl ran towards her mother pulling at her hand as the others ran past her. Erza watched in horror as the mother's hand clenched around the girl's hand before it pulled her down, the girl's cry was cut short as Erza turned her head away from the gruesome seen. Finally making it to the gate he could see several townspeople trying to board the ship as several infected charged down the slope. As they neared Gray watched as several of them fell into holes. Once he reached the docks he saw Lucy giving orders as she met his eyes. Her eyes widened before Gray spun around to see a infected was behind him. As Gray tried to dodge the incoming attack a arrow shot past him and pierced it's head as it slumped down beside Gray. Standing on one of the rails was Sagittarius firing at will at the horde. After he deposed of the rest of infected, Gray hopping over the rail he placed Erza down and finally got to look her over. Her leg was twisted in a awkward angle and had a deep bruise on her side. Looking at her face he found the look of what he could only call pure fear. She clung to Happy as though he was a life line.

"More are coming!" He heard the look out scream.

"Sorry Las, we can't wait any longer!" The Caption yelled as he ordered his men to separate from the dock.

"Gray! Erza!" Lucy said as she spotted her friends. Lucy was covered in small scarps and cuts but over all she looked better off then the other two. "Where's Natsu?" She asked. Erza crushed her eyes together as she shook her head back and forth, tears falling down her cheeks. Lucy shot her hand up to her mouth as she began to visibly shake. Gray looked back at the town to see a small orange speck climbing the town hall.

* * *

Hunger. He must feed. That's all that mattered, or so he thought when he blew a hole in the wall. Those parasites had stuffed their mouths with his food. But as he hunted for food he had found something else, something stronger. Yes, this was a worthy pray. As he climbed the side of the building he finally reached the top to see his pray. It's long slender arm held a flesh-ling. The human was rather calm for being caught by such a creature. "Sayla I command you to stop this at once-" The human was cut off as the creature ripped him in half before throwing his top half in Natsu's direction. Natsu looked down at the lifeless gray eyes before stepping on the body crushing it under his weight. He rose lifting his arms off the ground as he used his legs to completely hold him up. The creature noticed him as it turned to him. As he thought, it only came up to his chest. Roaring at it Natsu jumped to it as it quickly dodged before taking a slice out of his side. Natsu roared in pain as he used his stronger, bigger, arm to crush the creature before it quickly grabbed onto his arm and it's arms transformed into several black tentacles and began jabbing the arm. Natsu roared in pain as he used his free arm to swipe it off. As his left arm began regenerating he opened his mouth and shot out a torrent of fire. The creature launched itself at Natsu as it sent him tumbling over the edge. Natsu hit the ground as the creature landed on top of him and using it's arms repeatedly stabbed at Natsu's shoulders until he couldn't move them. In a last ditch effort his neck began to expand as he prepared to fire only to have the creature smash his windpipe. As he struggled to breath he felt a sharp pain as the creature began to eat the right side of his neck. As Natsu's Vision became blurry he heard a deep throaty voice.

**"Mine."**

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes as he slowly rubbed his eyes. He groaned as he remembered his nightmare from last night. Turning he pulled the source of warmth closer. 'Last time I drink against Cana' He thought as he tired to calm down his hangover. As he felt something else on the bed stir he stopped his thoughts. Wait...he didn't own a bed.. His eyes shot open to see a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning, my wonderful mate."

* * *

**AU: So here it is. Man I had a lot of fun coming up with this with Natsu is Awesome. Thanks a lot man, I couldn't have done it without you.**

**As always, have a good one.**

**-Justaguy35**


	2. Avoid Infected

**The Beast**

**Chapter two,**

**avoid infected.**

_If you or a loved one are suffering from a highly contagious sickness, avoid all contact with healthy personal,_

* * *

Falling out of the bed he looked up as a figure slowly rose from the sheets. The fading sunlight showed a silhouette of a woman stretching before her arms fell to her side as she looked at him. As his eyes adjusted to the light he could make out some of her features. Her long black hair was pushed to the side of her face, her alabaster skin free of any imperfections. A odd thing about her however, besides her red eyes, was the two golden horns on ether side of her head. Natsu continued to look over her until he realized she was as nude as the day she was born. Blushing Natsu turned his head looking away.

"W-who are you?" Natsu asked as the woman crawled to the edge of the bed looking over him.

"My name is Sayla, you and I fought yesterday. I beat you and brought you here-"

"Here? Where's here?" Natsu interrupted Sayla as he stood up and looked out the open window to see a unfamiliar town looking out over the ocean.

_'Where the hell am I? Why can't I remember anything past the train-or was it a boat?'_ Natsu's thoughts were interrupted as he felt two arms snake around his waist making him stiffen as the woman rested her head on his shoulder.

"Um...what are you doing?" Natsu stuttered.

"Holding my mate."

**'This woman is so weird-MATE?'** Natsu spun around to look at her. "What do you mean by that! I al-" He cut himself off as his eyes met hers. The dim glow her crimson eyes gave off slowly started to consume his mind as his vision fell into a haze. Slowly, he rose his hand and cupped her cheek as she nuzzled into his touch. Taking in her scent his mind became even more fogged as the smell of vanilla and copper flooded his nose. The fog was lifted when he recognized the second smell. Much to Sayla's disappointment, Natsu removed his hand and looked her over. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Natsu asked. Sayla tilted her head slightly before she smiled.

"You're just smelling your dinner from last night."

**'Dinner? This smell is diffidently human bloo-'** Natsu froze when he looked beyond the woman to a mirror. From his lower jaw down the crimson color rained down his bare chest. Slowly he walked towards the mirror looking at himself. He slowly swiped his finger across the slick surface of his chest before bringing it close to his face. Natsu was shocked yet again when he found the eyes in the mirror were not his, they were the same as Sayla's. "

If you're still hungry, I think there might be some left in the hall." Sayla said as she wrapped herself in a white kimono before coming to his side. "Unless your hungry for something else?~" She whispered in his ear. Natsu didn't hear a word as his eyes left his reflection to look at the door. Slowly he walked towards the door and reached for the door knob, the coppery smell began to increase. Pushing the door open he was greeted with a mangled corpse, the flesh missing and bones broken. Natsu slummed to his knees in front of the corpse before he arched his back and vomited at the corpse's feet. After he finished he slowly looked back at the corpse.

'I...did...this? There's no way.' Natsu thought as his eyes widened, memories flashing before his eyes. The train ride, the boat, the island, saving Erza, attacking Erza, destroying the town, fighting the monster that bit him, losing. Natsu jumped up and began to run down the hall, what ever that thing is in that room, it turned him into this.

"Wait you're still hurt!" Sayla yelled as Natsu reached the end of the hallway. Crossing his arms over his chest he smashed through the window. It was then he realized he was on the second floor. Crashing into the ground he took of down the street, trying his best to ignore the corpses that scattered the street. He watched in horror as several white eyes watched him from behind the windows of the homes. The images of the villagers that erupted from the bunker still fresh in his mind. As the last moments of light left the sky, Natsu could hear the creatures behind the doors, waiting for something. His ears perked when the sound of a small child rang in his hearing. Running to the source the sound he slammed the door open to reveal a corpse sprawled out on the floor, several infected gathered around it. Natsu calmed himself as he quickly ran past them and up the stairs. Coming to the room on the left he ran in to find a infected scratching on the door to the closet. Igniting his fist he struck down the creature before he hissed in pain. Extinguishing the flames he saw he had deep burns on his hand.

_'I got burned? What the hell did that thing do to me?'_ ignoring the pain he grabbed the door ripping it off it's hinges to reveal a small girl with black hair rolled into a ball crying. As Natsu reached for he she screamed causing Natsu to curse, hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly grabbing the girl he held her in his arms as he burst through window landing on the ground.

"Hey it's alright! You're safe!" Natsu told her as the girl calmed her screaming. She looked into his eyes before her bottom lip quivered as she cried into his chest. Natsu held her before he looked up to see the last of the light leave the sky before a series of howls and screams could be heard all over town. Cursing, he ran for the wall as several infected burst from the homes giving chase to the duo. As he approached the wall he used one foot to jump as he cleared the wall and landed on the other side before he ran for the jungle. As he kept running he began to slow as the creatures of the jungle drowned out the sound of the infected. Natsu turned his back to a tree as he slowly slid down the trunk. The small girl's cry had turned into a whimper as he went back into his thoughts. Rising his hand he began to look it over. The burns that were there before had disappeared baffling him.

"Mister?" The quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down at the girl.

"Hold on to me for a second." Doing as she was instructed, she wrapped her small arms around his neck as he began to climb tree. Once he was satisfied with the height he climbed onto a large branch and balanced himself as he rested against the trunk of the tree. The small girl was still sniffling as she rested on his chest.

'Think Natsu, what would Erza do?' A frightening image of the red head mage flashed in his mind. 'Never mind, what would Mira do?' "Hey kid whats your name?" Natsu asked as he looked down at her. The child looked up at him and wiped away her tears before answering.

"My name is Ki."

"That's a nice name. Mine's Natsu." Natsu said giving her his best smile. "Try to get some sleep tonight. Don't worry, I'll keep all the monsters away." He reassured her. Soon her breaths became calm showing him that she was asleep. Natsu listened to the sounds of the jungle as the disturbing screeches could be heard from all around. While keeping one arm wrapped around Ki, he used his other arm as he pointed his finger and shot several small fire balls towards the jungle floor. Bringing his hand to his face he looked at the burnt flesh at the point of his finger. He watched as the dead skin began rolling off the burnt area as small black stands made a new layer of skin to replace the old one. Natsu rose his arm to his mouth and breathed out before he quickly bit down on his arm. He winced in pain as a bitter taste flooded his mouth. Quickly, he spit out the foul substance and looked at his arm. Instead of the crimson he found a black liquid leaking from his arm. He could only watch in fascination as the black stands began to stitch the bit mark together before re-sealing. 'What the hell happened to me?' He thought as he continued to watch the jungle.

* * *

Slowly his eyes opened as the sun broke through the canopy. He looked down at Ki who was still sound asleep. Looking down at the ground he held onto Ki as he jumped down. Expecting to land flawlessly, Natsu screamed out in pain as a sickening snap was heard as he fell backwards. Ki jolted up and was about to scream when Natsu put a hand over her mouth. Looking behind Ki he saw his leg bent in a awkward angle, and a piece of white sticking out half way down his leg. His eyes slightly widened as the black threads went to work forcing the bone back in place, causing Natsu to jolt in pain. After a few minutes he slowly applied pressure to the leg. To his surprise he found his leg was completely healed.

_'I shouldn't have been hurt in the first place, Ugh!'_ Natsu mentally screamed as he punched the ground. Once again he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his hand. Bringing his hand up he saw at lest three of his knuckles were shattered.

"Um Natsu?" The voice was wasn't received as he watched the bones under the skin rearrange themselves. "Natsu!" The girl yelled getting his attention. "I'm hungry." She said as her stomach rumbled causing her to turn red.

"Now that you mention it, I could go for a bit myself. Lets see what we can find." He said as he stood up and the two began to walk through the jungle. As they walked in silence he looked over to the small girl, a saddened expression held on her face. Natsu frowned before he began to speak. "Hey Ki, ever hear of a guild named Fairy tail?" The girl shook her head as they reached a small stream. Natsu walked out in the middle and watched the water flow. "It's the strongest guild in all of...Fiore, yeah Fiore." Natsu frowned. 'What the hell was that?' "Anyway its full of awesome people. There's gramps, Mira, Erza, Gray, Lucy-" Natsu paused as he quickly shot his hand into the water and pulled out a fish. Ki 'wowed' as he placed the fish on the bank before returning to the water. "Where was I? Oh yeah-"

Natsu continued to talk to her as he continued to fish. After he caught a few more he built a small fire as he stuck the fish over the fire, while telling her all about his life in fairy tail. After giving her a stick with a fish he took one for himself as he found his hunger was slowly returning. Before he took a bight from the stick a flash to the corpse from the hallway flashed in his mind as he lost his appetite and stuck the stick in the ground.

_'How could I do that? What's wrong with me? What would the guild say?'_

_"Natsu how could you?!"_

_"They were innocent people!"_

_"there were children!"_

_"Murderer!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Natsu...why?"_

"Natsu?" The frightened voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Ki?"

"What are we gonna do?" Natsu frowned at her question. They couldn't go back to town, no way in hell. That was the only settlement on the island.

"Don't worry, I'm sure a guild will come and save us. Trust me." he said giving her his best smile. The girl looked at Natsu and returned his smile.

"Okay."

* * *

As days turned to weeks Natsu was beginning to lose hope for rescue. It was his third week on the island and several things had made him worry what his next move would be. The first and most important was Ki's safety. The small nine year old understood danger, but without a way to defend herself she would be easy pickings for the stalkers.

That brought up his second problem. The Stalkers would eat anything that moved. They hadn't been a problem the first week. Though the second week was when Natsu woke up in the middle of a moonless night he saw the eyes, those glowing white eyes that starred into him. He couldn't guess how many were actually down there, waiting to get a bit out of them. One thing he noticed was that the stalkers were far weaker and slower in daylight. Natsu figured that the best time to scavenge for food was mid day.

And lastly was the most unsettling. Through these three weeks Natsu has been unable to eat anything. The Hunger he was experiencing was unlike anything he had before. He knew by now that a normal human being would have starved to death long ago. But with this hunger, it grew slowly. Once he noticed the hunger and his inability to eat normal food he thought he could hold out, maybe-

"Natsu are you alright? You froze again." Ki waved a hand in front of the slayer. Natsu shook his head and gave her a weary smile.

"heheh Sorry, where was I?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"The part where Erza took a blast from the cannon!" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, our fight with Saber tooth-"

"You mean Phantom lord?" Ki corrected him.

"Yeah Phantom." He said as he tried his best to complete his story. He found it was getting increasingly harder to remember details from the past. It use to be only small things, like village names, or how a place looked. But after that boar attack last week, that almost ripped out his side, things had been harder to remember. Speaking of the boar attack, Natsu noticed that his regeneration had started to become slower and slower with each time he had to use it.

After the indecent where he snapped his leg, Natsu and Ki looked for a new place to rest when they came across a large cave that could easily hold a fully grown wyvern in the side of the cliff that cut the jungle in half. Ki sat at the mouth of the cave while Natsu watched the sun almost completely disappear from the sky.

"Go ahead and get some sleep Ki." Natsu said as he scanned the jungle.

"But can you finish the story? Please?" She asked with her big, brown eyes. Natsu gave the jungle one last look before he and Ki walked into the cave. The bare space housed only a small fire pit and a crudely made bed from leaves. Ki walked over to bed and stretched out while looking at Natsu. Natsu sat between the entrance and Ki and released a breath.

"Now where was I?"

"You just beat up Gajeel~" Ki said as she yawned. Natsu smiled at the memory.

"Right so I had just beat Gajeel-"

Natsu started again as he recalled the incident with Phantom lord. Soon sleep claimed Ki as Natsu attempted to remember in detail only to fail miserably. His thoughts paused as the pain in his stomach grew. "Damn this hunger." Natsu said as took a berry into his mouth. Rolling the soft fruit in his mouth he bit down only to gag and spit it out.

* * *

"Time is running out and it seems the infection is being slowed by something." A tall, lean figure spoke as he watched the pink haired dragon slayer on one of the many screens in the room.

"Could it be his dragon slayer abilities are slowing the infection, Keyes Sama?" A feminine voice asked as a smaller person stood next to Keyes.

"We can't rule out that possibility, Lamy. We will make preparations for another test on the matter, but first we need to see if the dragon slayer is immune to the current strain. I expected Sayla to do enough but it would seem the virus has...compromised her. And we don't have enough time to wait for his need to feed to accelerate the infection process, so we'll have to injure him Or," Keyes paused as the screen zoomed in on the little girl next to the dragon slayer, "ring the dinner bell." Keyes said with a chuckle as he looked over to a blank monitor as it lit up to reveal a creature with several tentacles and a frog-like face. "Yakdoriga, your next objective is to find the dragon slayer in sector twelve and eliminate his companion. And under no circumstances make contact with the infected. You are to execute this mission at dawn, Dismissed." Keyes finished as Yakdoriga nodded. After the screen turned black Keyes moved back to watching the dragon slayer.

"Keyes-sama, If he's caught by the infected humans or Sayla for that matter he will most likely share Sayla's fate?" Lamy said as she looked over to the blurry image of a room in ruin with a person curled into a corner.

"Assets and expendables my dear, Sayla knew the risks and agreed to them anyway. Besides, even with the virus's weakness to sunlight, Yakdoriga has no hope of besting the dragon slayer. Even in his weakened state."

"When Kyoka-sama finds out where Sayla's been She isn't going to be happy. Even less when we tell her she might be gone for ever." Lamy mused as she turned to leave. "The lab calls for me, Keith-sama, farewell~" Keith ignored the annoyance as he watched the dragon slayer.

_'It took Sayla Two weeks to to forget her time as one of the nine. And one fatal blow to forget her origin. If it takes this long for for dragon slayers to fully succumb to the virus, how strong are they? No, how strong is he?'_

* * *

Natsu gripped his stomach as he felt the cramps worsen as he paused and rested against the tree.

"Natsu are you hurt?" Ki asked looking up at Natsu. Natsu ruffled her black hair and stood back up.

"Just needed a little rest is all. Come on, lets see if we can find any of those berries, the red ones." Natsu said with a grin as it his mood was instantly brightened by the look of excitement on the little girl's face.

"I saw some over here by the creek yesterday! Come on!" Ki said as she ran into the jungle. Natsu laughed before he began jogging after the child while smelling the air.

'All clear.' Luckily for Natsu, stalkers all smelt the same. A foul, putrid, rotten scent. But a scent he would smell from a mile away. "Ki, where'd you go?" Natsu called out as he came to the small stream. With no sight of the little girl Natsu took in a deep whiff before he sighed. 'Don't scare me like that.' Natsu mentally asked as he strolled to the stream and dipped his hands into the cool water. "Hm well since Ki left I might as well leave-"

Natsu was interrupted when a blur of white and black slammed into his lower body from it's hiding place from behind the tree to his right. Natsu let out a laugh when he noticed the small girl was shaking and tears were beginning to fall from her brown eyes. "Ki-"

"Please don't leave me alone! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I won't do it again, I promise-" Ki was cut short when Natsu knelt down to her height and embraced her small form.

"I'm so sorry Ki, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'll never leave you alone." Ki's cries turned into whimpers as she pulled away from the dragon slayer.

"P-promise?" Ki asked as she began clearing the tears from her eyes.

"I promise I'll always be there for you, that I'll protect you. I swear." Natsu finished as he smiled at Ki. "

AHHHHHHHHH!" Ki screamed as Natsu turned around only to be knocked to the side.

* * *

Keyes watched as Yakdoriga interrupted the two by knocking the dragon slayer to the side.

***Sniffle***

Keyes turned his head and looked at Lamy as she blew her nose in a tissue.

"What? It's a emotional moment." said the bunny girl. Keyes continued to stare at her before one of her large bunny ears twitched.

"Uh, I'll go...check on...Sayla...Bye." She said as she sped off to the other end of the room, watching one of the far monitors. Keyes watched a Yakdoriga picked up the screaming girl as a tentacle split and hovered above the center of her chest as electricity danced on the tip.

"LET HER GO!" The slayer yelled as he threw himself at demon. Keyes only hummed as he saw the tiny scratch on the girl's cheek. Turning his attention to the slayer he saw Yakdoriga slam his tentacles into the slayer. The slayer cursed before he ignited his hand charging the demon. Keyes took note that the slayer was moving far slower after his first contact with the virus. The slayer screamed as he began slamming fire-punches into Yakdoriga. The demon cried out in pain as he shot a arc of electricity out as it hit the male square in the chest causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"I wonder where she's going?" Lamy asked as she ran around the room tracking her target on the monitors.

'At this rate the slayer will lose.' Keyes thought as he continued to watch as Yakdoriga approaching the slayer. The slayer watched as it passed him and walked to the now paralyzed child. Just as Yakdoriga was about to reach the girl a clawed hand ripped him away. Keyes watched as the Dragon slayer's arms had morphed into longer, claw handed arms with small spikes. The demon tried breaking contact with enraged slayer only to scream in pain as the spikes prevented him from getting a grip. The slayer slung Yakdoriga away from the girl and followed it until he was kneeling over it. With a vicious speed, the slayer began clawing into the demon. It's howls of pain echoed throughout the jungle until it ended abruptly. As the Slayer sat up from his mauling he took deep breaths before he stood up and his arms untangled into several black strands before returning to their original form. Flexing his hands he turned his back to the demon to look at the child.

"Ki are you alright-"

"NO!" Keyes yelled as he looked at the scene. The dragon slayer had been impaled and stood looking at the tentacle that pierced his left side.

"What happened?!" Lamy asked as she stopped to look at the image. "Won't he just regenerate?" she asked. "Keyes slammed his fist into the monitor freezing on the image.

"If he had eaten in the last three weeks, yes. But as he is he can't regenerate any damage from that fight. And even if he had, the destruction of a heart stops the virus from regenerating without outside help." Keyes sighed. "Make preparations for another dragon slayer to arrive at the island. And hurry, we're almost out of time." Keyes said as he left the viewing room.

* * *

"Ki are you alright-" Natsu was cut off as a tentacle pierced his back and was exposed from his chest. Natsu's mouth hung open as the tentacle ripped clear through his left side making his arm fall limp and the black blood to pour from the large wound.

"NATSU!" A older female voice screamed as she jumped the stream and landed on Yakdoriga and took her clawed hand and ripped the demon's head off before throwing it across the stream. Ki looked at the woman like she was a ghost. She had the same transformation Natsu's arms had. But unlike Natsu her legs had transformed to long, slender legs with pointed ends. Once she was sure the demon was dead the modified limbs returned to normal before she collapsed beside Natsu. With tears in her eyes she pulled Natsu into herself and began to cry.

"How could be so reckless?"

"Y-you can do something right? You can fix him?" Sayla looked up as her dull crimson flared to life as she saw the human. The urge to feed screaming at her.

'A human! I can save him!' "Yes," Sayla said as a her bottom three fingers grew large, gray claws, "I just need a human's blood-"

"Take mine!" Sayla was surprised by the human's outburst.

"And why would you do that?" Sayla asked the human. Out of all the humans she's met, never had one offered it's self on a platter.

"He saved me, not just today but when we met. I'm alive right now because of him. It's my turn to save him." She said as the tears had seemed to stop falling from the child's eyes. Ki stepped forward as Sayla held out her hand and turned it upside down before she bit down, her sharp teeth cutting into the soft skin. Ki grunted in pain as Sayla held her mouth to her arm for a few seconds more before releasing Ki's arm and gently brought her lips to Natsu's. Slowly The black tendrils began to attach and drag the almost severed arm back to Natsu's body. After the wound was completely sealed Sayla removed her lips from his and watched as his chest began to move. Sayla cried out and threw her arms around Natsu. Slowly Natsu came to as he smelt the air. His now alive and glowing crimson eyes looked down at Sayla before patting her head. Sayla looked up and hugged him again before he smelt something else. The sweet smell of copper. His eyes locked on the small human. Gently he removed Sayla before he stood up and looked down at the child.

"Hungry?" She asked as she watched him. Natsu said nothing as the child cried before running to Natsu and wrapped her arms around his mid section and began to sob.

"I-I thought-t I never w-would see you a-again!" She cried before she was slammed into the ground. In one quick movement Natsu was hovering over her as his lower jaw extended. After all, it had been ages since he last eat.

'Not a lot to eat here, Saver it.' taking a bit out of the now screaming pray trapped underneath him.

"NNNNATSU! NATTTSU PLEASSSSE STOPPP!"

Ignoring the sound he took another bit out of the human.

"NATSUUUU! PLLLEASE!"

**_*Crunch crunch crunch*_**

"IT HURTS GAHHHHHHHH!"

The sound was growing more annoying by the second. Deciding to finish his meal in peace he rose his fist into the air, ready to crush the skull of the child.

"YOU PROMSISED! You would protect me._..You promised_." The child cried out as she seethed in the agonizing pain before she stopped and her body grew limp.

The glow of his crimson eyes faded as he slowly tilted his head to look down at the girl.

"K-Ki?" Natsu choked out at the sight before him. Most of the small girl's shoulder was missing as her hollow eyes looked up at him. "No,no,no,no,no,no. KI, KI WAKE UP!" Natsu begged as he began to shake the lifeless corpse of the small girl. "Natsu?" The use of his name caused him to glare at the woman who was watching from the sidelines. The crimson glow came back as he scooped Ki's small body up and glared at Sayla. "BRING HER BACK!" Natsu roared as stood in front of Sayla. Sayla seemed frightened of the slayer as she took a step back from him.

"I-I can't."

"BULLSHIT, I'VE SEEN THEM!" He continued as he took another step towards her. Attempting to take another step only to find she had met with the trunk of a tree.

"I-I told you I can't!" She said again as shook her head.

"WHY NOT!" Natsu roared again.

"S-she won't be the same, and then you'll be disappointed in me," Sayla said as tears began to fill in her eyes. Natsu's eyes dulled as he watched the woman cry, "Then you won't want me, and I'll be alone again-"

"Don't leave me alone! I promise I won't do it again!"

Sayla was cut off when Natsu leaned in and touched her forehead with his own. She looked at his pained face as he opened his eyes to look directly at he.

"I don't care what will happen, please just bring her back. I promise I won't leave you alone. I'll be with you...Sayla." Natsu finished as he stepped back and watched the woman. She stepped forward and reached her hand out for Ki's body while looking back at Natsu one last time. Using the blood left by Natsu, she used her finger and painted a crescent moon on Ki's forehead before it flashed a dark purple before it disappeared. Natsu watched as black strands began to rebuild her missing shoulder. His gaze tore away from the shoulder when her eyelids began to flutter, before slowly opening to show pale white eyes starring back at him.

* * *

**AN: As always, have a good one**

**Justaguy35**


	3. Mutation

**Before I start, apparently I need to give a warning for some things. So;**

**Beware, the following story has:**

**Gore**

**Character death**

**Dark subjects **

**Please note: these do not apply to every chapter...for now.**

**The Beast**

**Chapter three,**

**Mutation**

_the changing of the structure of a gene, resulting in a variant form that may be transmitted to other hosts with unexpected outcomes._

* * *

She watched as he stared up at the dying night sky with a questioning gaze and it filled her with pain. She knew what he was thinking, why me? What did I do to deserve this? She knew he wouldn't like the outcome, that she wouldn't be the same, that he would be upset. But after his injury he changed. Even if he kept his promise about staying with her, the last few days when he was with the little one only showed how much he had turned. When he tried to talk to the little one over and over until he couldn't stand looking at it.

He had finally understood what she meant, once someone was turned they stopped being themselves. They become a hollow shell that only has one mission, to feed. The little one found it hard to meet their gaze, like all the other betas and he couldn't stand it. Was it guilt? Was he upset over not being able to save her? Perhaps so, but she wouldn't let her mate suffer like this for much longer. Watching from the corner of her eye, she saw him jump over the rail and into the streets below. Turning to the little one that lay on the bed, she brought her hand to the child and shook it gently. The pale white eyes fluttered open before it's eyes quickly lowered to avoid her gaze.

_'I will make him proud, and so will you my little one.'_

* * *

As soon as his feet hit the ground he took of in a dead sprint. He had to get out, to leave that place. As he quickened his pace he felt the pain in his chest increase. He had failed her, he promised she would be protected and he killed her. The last person she expected to betray her did so without a thought and it was killing him, the pain in his chest was becoming to much to bare. And the worse part? He didn't know why.

Everything, his past, how he could summon fire on a whim, everything besides Ki he had forgotten. Well almost everything, he still remembered **_her_**. The monster that calls him her mate. He didn't know how but he knew she was the reason he was like this, why he failed to protect Ki. Ki...

Could he even still call her that? Was she truly still the Ki he vaguely remembers? Or just another monster like the rest-no, they weren't monsters. The mindless drones that walk the streets were people at some point. They didn't choose this fate. No, the only monster here was him and that woman, that beast. She was the cause of all this. These people, how they are, how he is, how Ki is, it was all her fault.

He wanted to be mad at her, to yell at her, _to attack her, to kill her_...no he didn't want that. He didn't want to harm her. To hurt her, he wanted to protect her..._but he doesn't_. _He wants her to burn for what she's done._ No...not that.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He roared as he fell to his knees and slammed his flaming fists into the forest floor making the ground shake.

"Why? WHY CAN'T I HATE HER?" He yelled out asking anyone who could answer. He turned his head back towards town as he saw the sun had began its rise. Up until now he noticed the amount of strain his body was under and fell backwards. No matter how hard he tried, ever since Ki's death the sun had taken a heavy toll on his physical ability and he found his titan like strength dwindled to near nothing and if he tried to use his fire it was ten times worse. He stood up and checked his surroundings. He looked around to find he had ran himself into a clearing.

He spaced his feet and began to channel his anger. That was the best way to start the fire. And just as he began, fire engulfed his left arm before it was extinguished and he began to sway back and forth. Steeling his resolve, he tried again only to fail. He tried again, he had his goal and he would see it through. He would put a stop to that monster, regardless of the pain in his chest. He wouldn't let something like what happened with Ki happen to anyone else.

* * *

"Sir a ship has entered the danger zone, permission to destroy the target?"

Keyes watched as the slayer ignited himself over and over while taking yet another note. The room was littered with stray notes and dozens of dozens of books crowded around the desk that was brought in after he discovered the slayer was indeed alive. And to say he was amazed was a understatement. Not only had the virus nearly consumed his mind whole, he was changing. The virus he held in him had changed. Wither the slayer knew it or not, the Virus was actually working WITH his body, not completely consuming it like all other human hosts. He was able to to keep his intelligence like the infected demons while being able to go into a frenzy like the infected humans. It would appear that what ever was fighting the virus before had scummed or rather _let_ the virus take over.

"Sir?"

The lacrima flashed again. Picking up the small crystal he spoke."Let it pass." After a brief pause the voice replied.

"Yes sir."

Placing the lacrima down he looked back up at the slayer. Nearly dropping his writing utensil he reached for a different piece of paper labeled mutation. As he began writing down the changes while he used his other hand to quickly grab the lacrima. "Lamy, what is your estimated time of arrival?"

"I'll be over the island by dusk... Are you sure you want something this big infected? We've never tested it on Vulcans-"

"Just do as I say."

"As you wish Keyes-sama." Placing the lacrima down he watched the slayer.

"Forgive me slayer for putting two tests in such succession but I'm to close to slow down now-"

"Sir three council ships are in route after the ship that passed! Permission to devastate the enemy ships."

The lacrima buzzed. Keyes brought the pen to his bony chin. "...Permission denied, let them pass." Keyes said as he watched the spikes begin to grow from the slayers arms as fire danced around him.

* * *

Keeping his head low, he followed the guards as they walked past row after row of check points. Cursing under his breath, he allowed himself to look up and when he did he felt his heart nearly explode. Running past his guards he stopped just sort of a small, elderly man. He knelt down beside the old man before lowering his head in shame.

"Gramps I-"

"I've been informed, Gray. You did everything you could." Makarov said as he placed hand on the ice-make mage's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked.

"To take you all home." Gray couldn't help but feel his spirit lift at the mention of home. After being in this bunker for weeks he was glad he was finally able to leave this place. With the amount of sleep he lost to their tests it was near impossible to find time to sleep. Even if he wasn't counting Natsu-...Natsu. Gray's face contorted into a pained expression as he opened his mouth.

"Gramps I need to tell-" Gray was cut short when the sound of two heavy doors opening caused him to look over his shoulder to see his other three teammates. Lucy, besides a lack of sleep, looked fine. The other two however... Erza's scarlet hair was a tangled mess. He doubted she had half as much sleep as he was able to get. She was dressed in a white gown that matched Lucy's. She held onto Happy who hadn't fared any better.

"Where's Natsu?" Makarov asked. As he watched their faces he felt a pit form in his stomach. Grey lowered his head and tightened his fists.. Lucy brought her hands to her face as tears began to swell in her eyes. Happy began crying and berried himself into Erza's embrace. Erza looked into the floor before she spoke. The Fairy Tail Guild master knew where this was going and felt his heart drop and shatter as he heard her words.

"Natsu is dead."

* * *

In a small clearing near the northern part of the island a rather large air ship landed as the massive doors opened before a deep rumble was heard. The large ape creature looked around with a puzzled look.

"How I get here?" It asked before he sat his eyes on a small human female. "Ohu~ ohu~ pretty girl!" It cheered before snatching the girl off her feet. "Now you mine-" The ape was cut short when he felt a small pain in his hand. Dropping the girl he held his hand. "What that?" It asked. The girl only laughed before dropping a small glass tube with a pointed end. The vulcan began to sway before it collapsed on the ground. The female looked at the ape puzzled before reached into her lab coat and pulled out more glass tubes.

"Maybe it wasn't a strong enough dose?" She said as she began injecting several more doses into the ape. Sighing she turned away from the vulcan and held a small crystal ball. "Keyes I don't think that strain was effectiv-" She was cut short when a large black tentacle quickly wrapped around her and held her in front of it's owner. The Vulcan's skin was splitting as black muscle tissue began to grow more then the skin could hold. All along it's back was Large black tentacles that buzzed around violently. It's left arm had also split to down the middle to form a second mouth with a long, slender, black tongue like appendage. It's legs had expanded to support the growing bio mass and in doing so completely ripped away the skin tissue that was there before. The woman screamed before she was sent flying down to the ground. Her cry was cut short with the snap of her spine. She looked up at the abomination that loomed over her.

"No please! Please don't eat me! I'm begging!" She cried out as tears rolled down he cheeks. It's mid section ripped it self open to show yet another set of teeth, row after row and what appeared to be the back of it Several smaller tentacles began to slither across the ground and slowly wrapped around the female before it rose the female in the air.

"E-E-Eat? N-N-no. Ma-a-at-e." It's bubbling voice caused the female to go wide eyed before she was sucked into the mess of teeth in it's mid section before it was sealed again. After a few seconds it was blown open as blood and skin tissue splattered the ground at it's feet. The abomination roared as it stomped it's feet. Sniffing the air it began charging to the human settlement.

* * *

"AHHHAHAHA!" He yelled as the fire danced around him, after spending the entire day using his flames he was able to hold this form. He looked down at his arms as he questioned what they looked like before. Running a hand over the gray and black scales with his clawed hands he felt his body buzz with power. Hearing a branch snap to his right he found _one of them _and all he could think about was that monster. Just the thought of her made his flames skyrocket. As the formal citizen stumbled around it couldn't even react as he swiped across it's head, cleaving the flesh as his clawed fingers cut through it like a hot knife through butter. Watching the corpse fall to his feet he only smiled. Now that he had the power, he could end that monster...why?

Why did she have to die? No-Yes! She had to die! She had to pay for what she did! She ripped away everything he knew and loved with this damn sickness! He will end her, no, **he will destroy her! **As he began his way back to the town he felt a strange feeling growing within his stomach. It was strange. It made him mad, almost as mad as _she_ made him. Like something was intruding on **his **land. As he broke from the tree line he could see the town in the setting sun. As soon as he set his eyes upon the town he heard something that sent his vision in a red haze and clouded his mind completely. A single, female scream boomed from the town... Sayla! His previous thoughts were blown in the wind as he ran as fast as he could. Feeling the bones in his legs extend and the skin rip allowing him to make longer strides he doubled in speed. As he approached the wall he bent down and with as much force as he could put into his legs he jumped over the wall. As he cleared the wall he saw it. A large creature was rampaging through** his** home.

Once he landed he took off towards the town hall where he saw the creature. It appeared to be some kind of ape. The massive creature stood around three meters tall. From it's back sprouted several large tentacles that buzzed around. It's original skin hung off the large altered muscles that were exposed for the whole world to see. It's left arm seemed to have torn it's self in half and grew several teeth to fill the gap. As the sun completely set he felt his strength triple. As he turned the corner he was met with a with a sight that made him see white. The ape was holding a beaten and bruised Sayla as she hung limp from one of it's large black tentacles. His red eyes sparked in rage. This... _Thing _had the **nerve** to touch his alpha! He roared as he blindly charged and launched himself at the Ape's back and began to claw at the twisted flesh.

The ape yelled in pain as it dropped Sayla and spun around and slapped Natsu across the street and into a building. A moment later the side of the building exploded in a fiery inferno as a human sized fireball launched at the vulcan and landed punch after punch as the beast roared. The vulcan grabbed a hold of Natsu and slammed him down into the ground. Natsu tried to free himself from the ape's grip but had little success. The ape rose it's other arm and was about to squash the challenger when the ape roared in pain causing it to release it's grip on him. As it brought it's arms to it's back it ripped a beta from it's back. It roared as it smashed the beta into the ground causing it to splatter. Natsu watched as beta after beta charged the vulcan, the horde seemed to keep pouring in before the ape screamed and it's body began to twist and expand shaking all of the beta's from it.

Natsu returned to his feet before he ignited his entire body and extended his hand. As his hand rose, the fine, black thread work unraveled and restitched to take the form of a scaled arm. Natsu roared and shot bolt after bolt of fire that exploded when it came into contact with the vulcan's skin. The Vulcan roared yet again as it's arm transformed into a long snout with several jagged teeth and swept at Natsu. Natsu ducked under the arm but was smacked back by one of it's tentacles sending him flying. Before he could land he felt the large tentacle wrap around him and made an attempt to make a snack out of him. Natsu ignited his body hoping the vulcan would drop him. Instead of dropping him, the vulcan rose the human to it's mouth and attempted to bit down. Natsu screamed as he fell down and landed with a ***thud***

Natsu brought his left hand over to hold the small nub the vulcan had left him as the black ooze leaked from his wound. Natsu cursed before the vulcan's mid section opened and several black tentacles shot out at the slayer. At the end of his missing arm several black strings shot out and formed a crude blade and by some force he knew not of, he was able to slice everything that came his way. The Vulcan screamed in anger before running towards the the human. Natsu matched it's charge as he jumped towards the ape. Just before his blade made contact he felt a small tentacle wrap around his foot before it drug him into it's open mid section before the opening was closed. The ape roared in victory before a blood soaked blade shot out of it's stomach and began to cut upward and completely cleaved the head as it's insides spilled and flooded the street. The massive body grew limp as Natsu emerged from the corpse.

Natsu rose his blade to the sky as he roared in triumph. He then began to search for the female that held him in the highest regard. As the glow began to fade from his eyes he caught sight of the little one that he had promised to protect...he watched as she held onto the woman that lay sprawled out on the ground. Shaking his head

_ 'It's not her, it's just a corpse that doesn't know it's dead...It's not Ki.'_

Natsu steadied his resolve as he slowly approached the two. Slowly raising his blade he prepared to free Ki's body from this hell and himself from the woman. As he rose the sword above his head the small girl slowly turned to look at him, look at him? That can't be right. This thing could never meet his gaze. Let alone look at him. The small girl slowly took her hands away from Sayla and stood before Natsu. Natsu held his blade in the air as he looked at her, regret coursing through his system as she watched him

"Na..."

Nat..su?"

Natsu could only look at the girl in shock. The sword quickly reverted back to his hand as he fell to his knees."K-Ki?" he asked as tears filled in his eyes. Was this some sick joke? Was that woman playing tricks on his mind?!- Natsu was brought out of his doubt when he felt two small arms wrap around him.

"I'm...Sorry I...made you...sad." Her quiet voice shook the slayer to the core. Over loaded with emotions, Natsu swallowed the girl in his embrace as he let his tears fall from his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, please don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong." He cried out as he held her small body. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Sayla with a tired small on her angelic features. "H-How?" Natsu asked. Sayla only smiled before she spoke.

"I had to teach her from the ground up, she still can't speak well but she's learning. I hope it pleases you-"

Sayla was cut off when she felt his strong arms embrace her and his head resting on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent, he whispered "Thank you." As he pulled away form her he rose and offered her his hand which she accepted. "Let's go home." He said with a toothy grin. Sayla returned his smile and placed a hand on Ki.

"Let's go home." She repeated.

* * *

"I hope your ready for some action Rogue cuz the captain said we'll be there by morning!"

A blond haired man yelled as he ran around the small cabin before his motion sickness struck again and he fell to the floor. His black haired companion rolled his eyes as he looked to the third person in their team for the mission.

"Yukino...please control him before h-he puts a hole...in the ship." the platinum haired woman only giggled at the two.

"It is a little exciting though, isn't it Rogue? An entire town disappearing in one night?" Yukino asked from her bed across from the slayers.

"See Rogue? She gets it." Sting moaned.

"Mind keeping it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Lector mumbled from his smaller bed besides Sting's.

"Yeah, yeah, well we've got a big day tomorrow. Time to hit the sack." Sting said before crawling on the bed. Rogue only sighed before stretching out on the bed. After a short time Yukino's teammates had fallen asleep but she was having a more difficult time falling asleep. Something was crawling in the back of her mind that something was off. Rising from her bed, she left her cabin and began roaming the passageways inside the ship. Going up she steps and onto the bridge she was greeted with the cool night air. A single breeze made her shiver.

"It's awful late to be out for a stroll isn't it?" The deep voice made her jump in surprise as she spun around before she sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"You scared me captain." Yukino breathed out before she eyed the captain. The man appeared to be in his forties, with his gray beard and wrinkles on his face. A long scare went across the side of his face where a black eye-patch covered his left eye. His right eye was a light sea green. The man was in excellent physical condition and kept his captain's uniform clean.

"Forgive me lass, just making sure I didn't lose a passenger." The captain said as he looked over the vast sea and his face fell into a frown.

"Something wrong?" Yukino asked.

"Can you hear them?" He asked as his eyes scanned the water that reflected a mass of stars. Yukino listened and could hear, though it was very faint, laughter in the distance? She looked at the captain for answers.

"Their just birds, It's just strange that they are this far out from land. The closest island from the main land would be Stryzeth. It would seem they were driven off. I think it would be best if you went back to your cabin lass." Yukino nodded as she descended back into the ship.

* * *

**AU: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And as always, have a goodone!**

**-Justaguy35**


	4. Broken Quarantine

**The Beast**

**Chapter four,**

**Broken Quarantine**

_a state, period, or place of isolation in which people or animals that have arrived from elsewhere or been exposed to infectious or contagious disease are placed. Under no circumstances should healthy personal enter the quarantine zone._

* * *

_Knock knock_

Yukino's eyes fluttered open to the sound of someone gently knocking at the door to the cabin. Rising from her bed, she walked to the door and grasped the handle.

"Hello?" She asked as she opened the door to find an empty corridor. Poking her head out from her room she looked both left and right but still couldn't find anyone. It was then she felt a pulling at the bottom of her leggings. There on the ground was Frosch looking up at her. "Frosch? What are you doing outside of the room?" She asked the small exceed.

"Rogue asked Frosch if you could help him." the exceed said smiling up at the woman.

"What happened to Rogue?" Yukino asked as she followed the small creature as they walked down the corridor of the ship. While the ship wasn't large, it certainly wasn't small. Luckily the captain gave them a cabin just below the deck and not deeper into the ship.

"He said he needed some air so he tried going to the top and couldn't make it up there." Frosch simply said as they turned a corner to find Rogue sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs leading to the deck.

"Rogue!" Yukino shouted rushing to his side. The slayer groaned in response and lifted his head slightly to see Yukino checking him for injuries. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked as she looked the dragon slayer over. Besides his normal case of bed hair, he seemed to be fine.

"I'm fine...thank...you." Rogue said as Yukino helped him up and slung an arm under his and helped him up the stairs. Once they reached the deck they were greeted with the crew running around and the captain's second in command yelling orders. Looking out over the ocean she saw a mass of black moving towards the ship. The Captain could be seen watching the clouds as his men readied the vessel. Slightly turning to face the mages he spoke.

"There's a storm coming, I'd suggest you'd return to yer cabin lass." The captain yelled at the sabers before returning to the crew. They watched for a moment as lighting shot from the black mass and heard the load crack of thunder shortly after. Seeing as they had no choice, Yukino turned the two around going back down the stairs. began walking down the steps again.

"Just...throw me...over." Rogue groaned out causing Yukino to giggle at the slayer's words.

"Then who would keep Sting out of trouble?" She asked the slayer. Rogue rolled his eyes at the comment and retorted.

"That's...your job." He wheezed.

"It's _our_ job as teammates. And besides, If we didn't watch over him he would get himself into so much trouble." She countered as they opened the door to their cabin. The cabin was as she left it, aside from Frosch who was sleeping on the edge of Rogue's bed and Sting had began turning in his sleep. Crossing the room, she lowered the immobile dragon slayer to his bed before backing away slightly. "Try to get some sleep will you?" She asking giving him a bright smile. Not bothering to give her response he simply watched the rise and fall of Frosch's back. Hearing foot steps he turned his gaze to Yukino with his half-lidded eyes as she turned her back and went to the door.

"Where...are you goin-"

"Just exploring the ship some more." She smiled as she opened the door and left before closing it again. Rogue's gaze lingered on the door for a moment before he turned his head to his partner. Tearing it away from his partner, he looked up at the sealing and released a sigh. Feeling unconsciousness take hold of him again.

_'I'm not sure I can back down from this, Sting...Forgive me.'_

* * *

"Get them out of here!" Rogue's eyes shot open and flared his magic as he ripped his arm away from his would be attacker.

"Wait! Rogue it's ok! Their here to help!" Yukino said pushing past the crewmen who went to Sting and slung his body over his shoulder. Rogue felt his motion sickness take hold of him and began to fall forward only to be caught by Yukino. "We made it to Stryzeth but the storm is getting so bad that we have to leave the ship." Yukino explained as they followed the other crewmen.

"Brace!"

They heard a man yell form the upper decks before the bot shook violently sending everyone to the floor. The sailors quickly recovered and continued down the corridor. Yukino began to pick herself up when she felt Rogue pull her up before losing his footing again.

"I gotcha." Yukino said as the two walked down the corridor that now had water poring from up ahead. Once they reached the corner they turned to see a flash of light causing them to shield their eyes. Once they reached the deck she felt the boat rock again as another wave crashed against it. She felt a hand clasp on her shoulder and turned to see the captain as he slung Rogue's other arm under his and led them to a dinghy and tossed them into the arms of the waiting crewmen.

"Alright! Lower the-"

"Brace!"

Rogue heard a man yell as the ship slammed into the dinghy causing the crewmen to let lose the rope sending the dinghy plummeting to the ocean below causing it to slam into the water. The crewmen quickly recovered and began rowing away from the ship. As the rain continued it's relentless assault upon them Yukino turned her head back to look into the darkness just in time to see a a gigantic cliff looming over them.

"Good god." She heard a sailor threw the rain and wind and thunder. Turning her head she saw the lights of the ship glowing into the darkness. Another flash was made just in time to see the ship had turned and was moving towards the cliff side. She could only just barely here the screams coming from the ship threw the rain and thunder before she felt an arm tighten around her waste.

"ROGUE?!"

"DON'T LET GO OF ME!" He yelled as lighting flashed once more just in time for Yukino to see rest of the ocean had been blocked by the wall of water just before it came crashing down on them.

* * *

**Thump thump thump.**

_Was she dreaming?_

**Thump thump thump.**

The pounding in her chest was soon replaced with something pressing to her lips.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up and began coughing terribly when she felt two arms wrap around her and felt the person shake. She stiffened into the hold as the rain continued to pour down. "I...I thought I lost you." A hushed voice spoke through gritted teeth. Yukino watched as the mess of black hair removed itself from her shoulder before he sat back on his rear and looked at her. His eyes clearly showed relief before he looked over the celestial wizard. She was soaked from head to toe, but she was breathing and that's all that mattered. Rising to his feet he looked around the beach they were on for any form of shelter. Further down the beach, where the massive cliffs rose from the water front. A ball of white light shot from the other side of the cliff and exploded before it slowly started to descend. Quickly, he scooped Yukino up in his arms and took off through the jungle towards the ball of light.

"R-Rogue what are you doing?!" Yukino yelled as lighting flashed again.

"We have to make it to Sting fast, it's faster this way. Just hold on tight." Rogue spoke as he closed his eyes and opened them again letting a his magic guide him through the dark jungle.

* * *

Keyes watched the cameras and gripped his staff so tight one could see cracks forming around his hand. Holding up the lacrima close to his mouth he spoke.

"Torafuzar...When I said make sure the ship couldn't leave the island, I expected you to wait after the slayers were dropped off!" Keyes yelled into the lacrima.

"The mission was to intercept the ship heading towards the island. I have done as I was commanded, and I have done my part for these tests of yours Keyes." Torafuzar's voice spoke threw the lacrima.

"Stand by for orders." Keyes spoke with irritation clear in his voice as he placed the lacrima back on the desk. As he watched the group of humans pull themselves up away from the shore and took refuge in the dock house. Switching his gaze to another screen he watched the group of sailors collapse on the floor while others went back out side to pull in any other survivors. Keyes continued to watch them bring in sailor after sailor until a human with an eye patch could be seen dragging the blonde haired slayer.

"Lamy, has the other sailor washed up somewhere else?" Keyes asked to the female on the other side of the room who was running back and forth along the wall of screens.

"No,no,no,-YES!" She yelled in triumph. "Number seventy two!" She added. Keyes rose his hand and the screen in front of him switched to see the other slayer dragging the other mage who appeared unconscious.

"Good he's alive, now the real question is," He then switched the view again to see a balcony with a flash of light. "Has the last slayer taken notice-"

"WHERE IS SHE!" Keyes mentally sighed as he turned to see Kyouka storming towards him. Grabbing hold oh the skeleton, she asked again.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" Keyes swatted her hands away and growled out.

"She volunteered for a project of mine and as experiments go, bumps come as well." He spoke in a sicking voice. "And before you ask, I don't know when or even if I can change her back. I'm sure you can find another play thing." He said as he returned to the mutable screens.

"You...you...Mard will not stand for this!" She yelled. Keyes looked over his shoulder and gave a chuckle.

"Oh my dear, Mard was the one who gave me this task."

* * *

As the lightning crashed his cool red eyes watched the small girl flinch in her sleep. This light... it was truly a problem. Even through the storm, he could feel the day had long ended, but with the constant light flashes was messing with his strength. As the thunder crashed he watched the little one dig into the side of the woman he had forgiven. That woman...It was so strange. Even after he told himself he had forgiven her, he could still feel it. At the very back of his mind was hatred for the woman. He supposed it was for forgetting his past. What ever it was, he knew that there was something he cherished greatly. But at the same time He couldn't find a way to stay mad at the woman. She tried so hard for him to accept her. And even if those thoughts always lingered at the very edge of his mind he would ignore them, he really didn't have a choice. She and Ki were the only things keeping him...him. Without them, he would be just like those...things.

"Natsu." his eyes scanned her features and felt his mouth form into a frown.

_'She hasn't eaten in weeks. She's to fragile like this.'_ picking up her hand and placing it into his own, he rested his head on the joined hands. "Don't worry, I'll look out for you. For both of you" He whispered. As he removed his head a blinding light from the balcony caused Natsu to jump from his place at the side of the bed. Stepping out onto the balcony he saw a white orb slowly falling from the sky over the ocean.

"Nat-su?" He heard Sayla call his name as he turned to see Sayla's dull red eyes watching him. He could tell she was struggling, even if she tried to hid it. Her hands which held her against the wall somewhat trembling. Even her heartbeat was off. "Where...are...you...going?" She whispered out before she started to fall only to be caught by Natsu. Carefully, as though she might break if handled wrong, picked her up and gently returned her to the bed.

"You should rest, you don't have the strength to stand."

"But-" Sayla was cut off by the gentle pressure on her lips. She watched his face as he pulled away from her and met her gaze, his red eyes flashed crimson in the darkness.

"Stay here, I'll bring you back something. Just sit tight alright?" He asked. Accepting the node she gave him, he returned to balcony to see another light shoot up from the beach, only to explode and fall slowly back to the ground. Looking back into the darkness of their bedroom, he tossed his legs over the rail and jumped to the streets below.

Once he landed the betas that crowded the town hall created space between themselves and Natsu. He began to run towards the light when he noticed that some of the betas matched his pace and followed him. "That's...new." Natsu muttered to himself. As they ran down the semi empty streets the rain began to dwindle until the only thing that was there was the thunder in the distance. Just before he hit the gates a breeze blew barely past them causing Natsu to slow his pace and come to a complete stop. The grunts and hisses increased tenfold as dozens of betas shot past him and zoomed towards the beach.

**Thump **

the beat of drums swelled in his ears,

**thump thump**

he felt his stomach churn,

**thump thump thump **

A shiver ran down his spine.

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump**

His dull eyes burst into a crimson glow, he could smell it. He could smell...food. As he took his first step, he felt his legs change shape. As he took another, he felt the another change, and another, and another. As he began running towards the docks, his vision began to blur as a red haze settled in. The beast had awoken...and it was hungry.

* * *

"Rogue! Yukino! Are you out there?!" Sting yelled out over the vast ocean. The storm had calmed significantly to where the rain was a slight drizzle and a light breeze could be felt coming from the ocean. "Yukino! Rogue! Can you hear me! Damn it!" Sting yelled before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the captain Morlerk, the man who usually helped Sabertooth when they transport. Rogue and himself had come to know the captain semi-well.

"Yer friends should be fine, Rogue's jumped ship before and come out fi-"

"I'm not worried about him! I know he can handle himself!" Sting yelled back as he returned his gaze the ocean who's waves were still as violent despite the retreating storm. "Yukino! Rogue! Come to the sound of my voic-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sting and Morlerk shot around to see several figures storming the boat house the surviving crewmen were held up. They both burst into a full sprint as they raced towards the boat house.

"**Light dragon's holy ray!**" Sting yelled out sending a beam of light out from his hand and pierced the person threw the chest causing them to fall to the ground. The other figures gave unnerving noises and hisses and retreated from the boat house. The captain entered the ripped off door while Sting inspected the body but found himself short on light. "**Flare!**" He yelled sending another ball of light shooting into the air before it exploded. "What the hell?" Sting uttered as he keeled down at the mangled corpse. It looked like a person, but it looked like he had been dead for weeks. The man's skin was ghostly pale, his clothes were ripped and just barely held onto him. His eyes lost any and all color they had, leaving a chilling white in it's place. The place where his attack had left a much larger hole then it should have. The skin around the wound was black as though it had burned him. Covering his hand in light, he lowered it to the corpse's skin and watched as it bubbled before disintegrating. "what in the hell is this thing?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Morlerk's voice yelled laced with rage. Sting turned around to only be grabbed by the captain and lifted off his feet, feeling the captain's cutlass pressed against his throat. "You better start talking boy, less you want to be gutted like my men were!" He yelled. Sting kicked the captain away and landed softly before rising.

"I don't know anything about this! It was suppose to be an easy mission!" the captain had regained his footing and rose before pointing his cutlass at the dragon slayer.

"I don't care who you are, I'll make ye pay for-" Morlerk was cut short when the light from the flare dwindled behind the town's walls making a titanic silhouette looking at both of them. Both Sting and Morlerk watched the glowing crimson eyes as it watched them. Sting slowly rose his hand into the air before shouting "**Flare!**"

As the light went up he could make out the creature's appearance. The creature was massive, at least eight feet tall. It's shoulders and back sported several long, black spikes. It's left arm was noticeably bigger and bulkier then it's right counterpart. Its head was rounded and had thick plates around it. The head was connected to the back of the head adding to the creature's nightmarish features. It's neck had several scale-like armor plating overlapping that resembled gills. It's lower jaw unhitched into two mandibles and a slender gray tongue slightly slipped out of its mouth. Around the creature were several of the other creatures. The walking corpses rocked back and forth waiting for something.

"Boy if we live through this, I'll kill you." Morlerk said as he faced the horde of creatures. Sting watched the captain as he took a step in the horde's direction. "Any of you who can still fight come out side, we've got a fight to win." The captain said in a slightly louder tone. Sting watched the few crewmen walk from the boat house and stood behind Morlerk. it seemed like there were at least six of them. "Boy." Morlerk's voice brought Sting from his trance and looked at the captain. "I'll think about going easy on you if you take down the big one." Sting smirked at the challenge.

"I can't let that chance go by can I?" Sting said coating his entire body in light. The humanoids staggered back away from the show but the creature released it's roar as it closed this distance between it and Sting. Sting met it's challenge and charged it back. The humanoids screamed as they charged Morlerk and his men. As Sting got closer to the creature he used his size and slide on the ground before giving a devastating punch to the creature. The creature screamed in pain as it swung it's hand down at Sting who dodged it with ease.

"Help me!" Sting looked back to from the creature to see one of the sailors had been tackled to the ground. As Sting moved to help the man the humanoid on top of him bit into the side of his neck causing him to scream out in pain before more and more swarmed him.

"watch your own fight boy!" Sting heard Morlerk yell making his eyes widen before a gigantic fist slammed into him sending him across the field and into several humanoids. As they took hold of them Sting yelled out

"White Drive!" causing his entire body to be consumed in light. The creatures that held him hissed at the light and removed themselves from Sting who shot out rays of light that caused several humanoids to howl out in pain before crumbling to the ground.

"Now lets get started!" Sting yelled sending several light coated punches at the titan. The creature roared in pain before it charged Sting who went to slide under it again when the creature grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Sting pulled back his head.

"**Light dragon's roar**!" he yelled sending a beam of light that pierced the beast's shoulder causing it to scream out in pain and release him. "**Light dragon's iron fist!**" He yelled hitting the creature in the chest before it exploding in a flash of light. Once the light faded the creature collapsed, a massive hole in it's chest. Sting smirked before turning to see Morlerk remove his cutlass from the last of the humanoids. Sting looked around for the others but found that he and Morlerk were they only two who survived the onslaught. Sting lowered his head and felt his fist tighten. He should have been able to help them.

"Boy!" The captain yelled bringing the slayer out of his thoughts. The captain was covered in a black liquid all from head to toe, his sword had been stained black after the ordeal. He gripped his shoulder tightly and used his cutlass as a support.

"Damn, these things have quite the bit." he grimaced at the pain in his shoulder.

"Morlerk...I'm sorr-"

"Sting!" Sting turned to see Yukino land on him nearly causing him to fall over.

"Nice fighting Sting!" Lector called out from the air floating a few feet above the two. Off to the side he saw Frosch drop Rogue before flying over to his fellow exceed.

"What happened to you two?" Sting asked.

"Rogue helped me get to shore and when we saw your signal we ran as fast as we could, we met Lector and Frosch along the way and we flew here." Yukino said as held onto Sting. Sting looked at his partner who was examining one of the fallen humanoids. A loft thud could be heard and the group looked back to see Morlerk collapsed onto the ground and began to shake. Yukino and Rogue rushed to his side and Sting looked over the other two's shoulder.

"Captain? Captain Morlerk can you hear me?" Rogue called out to the man. Putting a hand underneath his chin, Rogue shook his head before standing. "What happened to him?" Rogue asked as he looked around the battleground.

"He said he got bitten." Sting said before the three of them felt a massive power spike shoot up form behind them. As they three turned around the behemoth's body exploded in a black mess before a crouched figure slowly rose from the bloody mess.

"Come back for another round eh-GAH-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Yukino screamed as the world seemed to slow down for the three mages. In a blur of movement, the figure shot at sting and shot a hand through Sting's chest. Sting was pulled close by the creature and was slightly pulled up of his feet. It now was much shorter then before, and less bulky. It's head seemed to be covered in the scale platting with the only exception being the mutable orange dots that spotted it's face. The area below the dots made a grinding sound as the plates broke revealing dozens of jagged- glass like teeth. With a sinister snarl, it lunged forward and bit down on the slayer's shoulder. Sting screamed out in pain before being tossed like a rag doll away from the creature.

"You'll pay for that!" Rogue yelled charging the brought it's arms around itself before releasing a wave of fire that blew both Rogue and Yukino backwards. Rogue stood to face the creature but staggered as felt his magic began to drain at a rapid pace. Sting looked down at Yukino to see her legs had been severally burned. Rogue cursed himself and began to pull his magic. "**Shadow dragon's roar!**" The attack shot out and raced towards the creature with the monster simply stand before it exploded in a black smoke letting the roar shoot threw the smoke before fire shot out again to reveal the creature in front of Rogue. "Why...can't I...move?" Rogue thought before falling to his knees. He looked back to see Yukino had fallen as well. The closer the creature got the more it felt like he was being sucked dry. The creature grabbed Rogue by the hair and in doing so dug into Rogue's scalp with it's claws.

**"Light dragon's secret art: HOLY NOVA!"**

The creature was blasted away from Rogue and was sent tumbling back. The creature tried to stand only for the magic to over power it causing it to scream out in pain. "Frosch, Lector! Get them out of here now!" Sting yelled as he felt his magic depleting. _'what ever this thing is, it's draining us fast.' _

"I'm not leaving you!" Lector yelled with teary eyes.

"Damn it Lector just do as I say! I'll be ok. Just get them out of here!" Sting yelled as he brought his other hand up to stabilize the beam. With a heavy heart, Lector flew down to Yukino who could barely move, repetitively shook her head trying to beg Sting to rethink his decision. Frosch did the same and grabbed Rogue as the two began to fly away Rogue tried to muster the strength to fight back.

"Let me go Frosch! Let me go! Damn it Sting you can't do this on your own! It's to strong!" He yelled out.

"I don't know how, but it's draining us. I know you can feel it. And it's draining us fast. If I can by you guys time to go I'll find away to leave. See ya soon." Sting yelled out as the beam of light flickered before it stopped completely. The two mages watched as an explosion covered the entire field with black smoke. "STING!" Rogue yelled as another explosion went off all around in the smoke.

* * *

As the two exceeds flew away from the island their two passengers were deftly quiet. they had been flying for little over an hour and their magic reserve was near completely used.

"Lector, I can't keep this up." Frosch said before he began to close his eyes. "There! look Lector! ships!" Lector looked up from his gloomy state as he began to zoom down at the small fleet.

"Hurry up Froch! the sooner we drop them off we can go back and get Sting!" He yelled making the other exceed match his speed. as they approached the ship they could make out the council's insignia on the sails.

"Thank god." Rogue said to himself. _'Just hold on Sting, help's coming.' _Once they landed on the ship several rune knights swarmed around them. Yukino, despite her burns, rose to her feet to ask the knights.

"Please, we came from Stryzeth and had to leave a friend behind and we have to go back for him-" Yukino was cut short when one of the higher ranked Rune knights pointed his spear towards her and fired a bolt of electricity knocking the celestial mage unconscious. "What the hell are you-" Rogue felt electricity coarse through him as he fell on his side and felt his vision go into a haze as he heard a rune knight speak.

"We have a confirmed breach, I repeat, the quarantined zone has been breached."

* * *

"When I agreed to be apart of this experiment I didn't realize it would effect it that much." Tempester said as he watched the replay of the infected dragon slayer change. Keyes had his notes sprawled out around the desk as his hand wrote down as much as it could during the fight as well was Lamy who was doing the same.

"To think, the virus was able to use your blood to recreate magical barrier particles and then reconstruct at such a fast rate. If it mutates to the rest of the genes we used to create the virus, there's no telling what the host could do-"

"I don't believe this was part of the deal Keyes."

A calm voice spoke causing Keyes to slowly lower then pen and turned around to see Mard Geer and Kyouka standing in the door.

"I've decided we will no longer be investing resources in this little project."

"But Mard I'm so close! You wanted a virus that would wipe out the humans and I made one! I've created a perfect puppet! All we have to do is-"

"There's no telling what it could do? From the reports you've sent me this plague is harmful to demons. In fact it has taken down two of our demons correct? You disappointed me Keyes. Tempester," Mard paused to look at the other demon gate.

"Go and fetch Jackal, I have a mission for him."

* * *

**So i decided I wanted to try to do this from a none infected person's pov, man was it a bore. lol**

**Which brings up an important question, We're nearing the end of our time on ****Stryzeth. So when our time is up there do you guys want to see the story from different people or keep up with or twisted, love-struck, cannibalistic, fire breathing, dragon slayer ? (Best group of adjectives ever, lol) I would personally like it from Natsu's pov, but be warned, Natsu's pov will get pretty gruesome as the chapters go on.**

**any way, it's up to you guys.**

**And as always, have a good one! **

**-Justaguy35**


	5. Eradication

**The Beast**

**Chapter five,**

**Eradication**

_'The complete destruction of something.'_

* * *

The sicking sweetness...

The lovely sound of bones breaking and joints being pulled, it was like a drug.

A haze set over his vision as he feasted on the body below him. It stopped struggling some time ago which was a bit disappointing but he could live with the silence. Even with these...betas surrounding him. They feasted upon the other bodies that littered the beach. A slight sting caused him to look from his meal to see that a light was rising from the ocean. As he watched the light rise into the sky he felt his body began to reform as the betas screeched and fled from the location, some ran into the forest while others ran back to the gates. He hissed in pain as one of the plates on his head detached itself and fell to the ground. Soon several others followed as he roared in pain before his vision blurred before it went dark. He placed a hand on the last plate and ripped it off causing him to scream in pain as the light from the sun blinded his vision. Shooting a hand up he covered his eyes as he waited for them to readjust. Feeling something covering his arms, he slowly removed his hand to see clumps of black skin falling off his form. With a look of disgusted fascination, he wiped the dead skin tissue off his arms when he saw it.

Tearing his gaze from his arms, he looked below him to see a mutilated corpse below him. He felt his body shake and his stomach tighten before he felt _whoever _it was come back up his throat. He sealed his mouth shut and with as much will as he could muster, re-swallowed the contents. He gasped for air as he slammed his head into the ground. "I'm sorry, _so sorry_." he cried out as his vision blurred before he slowly looked back at the corpse. The brilliant red color stained the ground around them as the corpse's midsection was tore open and missing several vitals and bones. He shut his eyes again before he rose up and looked back down at the corpse. "I'm sorry...Please forgive me for this." He said as he wiped his eyes before he keeled down and stuck his hand up the hole and began to feel around before his hands grasped what he was looking for. Ripping it from it's binds, he pulled the muscle from it's cage and turned away from the bloody scene and began the walk back up to the gates with the sun's heat resting on his back.

* * *

As he walked past the gates he looked around to see the empty streets and could only feel his pain grow in distaste. All these homes...all the people that have joined him in this...hell. Cursed to wonder this island in search of food. As the town hall grew closer he looked down one of the alleyways to see a child feasting upon a small creature before he shot his head forward. We're they always like this? Mindless monsters looking for it's next meal? No...it couldn't be like that. Even if he...couldn't...remember...anything. He slowed his pace as he thought. What did he have? Shattered memories? Pain? Sadness?...No...Not sadness. He had them...he had her. At the thought of her face, he felt a smile tug at his lips and couldn't help but feel the emotions that flowed with the thoughts of her. Kindness, acceptance, joy, affection, _anger-no._ That was the old him, the one that had a life before this. He had Sayla and Ki and that's all he'll ever need.

Looking up from his thoughts he found he had made it to his destination. Jumping off the ground, he grabbed a hold of the balcony and pushed himself over the edge and landed as quietly as possible. Slowly he approached the bed to find Ki was absent which was normal for this time if day, she enjoyed daylight just as much as him. Even if it caused her discomfort. Pushing the little girl out of his mind, he walked up beside his alpha's side and gazed upon her angelic features as her chest slowly rose and fell with each passing breath. Kneeling before the bed, he used his hand to remove stray hairs from her face before he whispered her name.

"Sayla." He watched her dull crimson eyes flutter open before she slowly turned her head to face him before her features lightened as she gazed at him, a smile formed as she looked at him. Her crimson eyes sparked in a fiery show of light as she took in his appearance. A dark crimson fluid stained his hands and area around his neck and mouth as she rose from her spot on the bed. Natsu Slowly rose his hand to show his gift to her and placed it in her hands. She looked at the heart in her hands before she looked up at him. Natsu nodded as he watched her slowly rise her hands up to her mouth when her white fangs took a small bite from the muscle making the crimson liquid trickle down her cheeks and onto her form below. He watched as she took another bight and another one until the gift was gone. She then began to clean her hands as she licked and sucked the crimson liquid from them. Natsu slowly felt his mind begin to haze over as he watched her. It was a hunger, not like earlier, not like when he was hunting but different...In a good way...a _very_ good way. He was somewhat brought out of his trance when he noticed she finished cleaning her hands and stood up and began to do the same method of cleaning as before as she cleaned the area around his neck. While this was going on she failed to notice that Natsu's eyes had sparked to life just like hers and when her tongue crossed his lips he went in for the attack. He wrapped his arms around her and the two locked in a close battle before Natsu picked her up and lowered her onto the bed. Her taste mixed with the sickly sweet copper taste was driving him insane,_ she was driving_ him insane. As he broke apart she rose her head to follow his lips before he applied his own to her oh so sweet tasting neck. As he tasted her he heard her call his name. He halted his assault for a brief moment before rising to look at her. Her crimson eyes starred into his before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"Promise you'll always be mine." she whispered before Natsu kissed her briefly and opened his eyes to look into hers.

"You'll always be my alpha." He smiled down at her.

"Then...make me...yours." she whispered before the gap was closed between the two.

* * *

**Three weeks later/present time**

_'Ready to go?'_

He looked back over the town before he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and felt her soft lips press against his neck before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She spoke as they watched the sun rise.

"Anything for you." He smiled before he turned and captured her lips. Ever since that night, any lingering second thoughts disappeared about this woman, this wonderful woman. After he awoke from that night, he fully embraced these changes. During the last three weeks he had began testing his powers. From simple shifts to attempting a full body take over. His first stage he dubbed "berserker" after noticing the lack of control from the shift. His other form however was currently unattainable as it seemed it needed the Beserker stage to activate. While this aggravated him he new he was making progress.

As the two broke apart they both smiled at each other. "You should get some some sleep." He said as the two walked back into the darkened room.

"So should you, you have been out all night." She said as the third figure slowly rose from the bed and walked over and hugged Natsu's waist.

"I'm r-rea-dy...to go." Ki spoke with half lidded eyes. Sayla looked like she was about to protest when Natsu spoke.

"I'll be fine, You know I'm more of a day person anyway." he finished before picking Ki up and walking out to the balcony and jumping over the edge. Sayla watched the open door for a few more seconds before returning to the bed.

"Please be safe Natsu."

* * *

As the two wondered around the ruined town for a few hours while just enjoying each others company Ki asked Natsu a question.

"Natsu...can we..g-g-go to the c-c-cav-e?" Natsu looked down at the girl with a puzzled look.

"Why would you want to go there?"

Ki looked up at him and tried to speak. "I-I-I- ju-ust wa-wa-wa-"

"Okay we can go." Natsu said smiling down at her as he swooped her up and rested her on his shoulders. Ki wrapped her her arms around his head and rested her head on top of his. Natsu kept his head pointing forward as the two walked in silence. As the two neared the jungle gate an explosion went off towards the ocean.

"W-w—whats-h- ha-a-app-"

"Hold on Ki!" Natsu said as he morphed his legs and took off back towards the town hall. Several of the surrounding beta's joined him as the raced towards the explosion blocking the road as they swarmed the streets. Natsu cursed before jumping up and along the side of a building before shooting his arm out as the black threads unwound and shot towards the adjacent roof before pulling the two towards it. As they landed Natsu quickly recovered and began jumping along the roof tops.

With one final jump, they landed on the roof of the town hall building. Natsu rushed towards the other side and jumped down onto the balcony to see...an empty room. Natsu lowered Ki to the ground and yelled out. "Sayla?! Sayla where are you?!" He called out when another explosion went off. Time slowed down for the former slayer when he heard a feint roar. His eyes shot towards the mushroom cloud rising from the ground.

"M-m-m-mom!" Ki yelled as she rushed to the railing.

"Ki don't move from that spot!" Natsu yelled before jumping to the adjacent roof top and took off towards the smoke.

"D-d-da"

"Now, now my child, don't be afraid." The small girl shot around to see a shadowy figure rise from the ground before she felt her head spin and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"I almost feel sorry for you." Jackal smiled devilishly before picking up a stone and trowing it his infected guild mate. He watched as she narrowly dodged the rock before it exploded in a fiery explosion. Jackal turned to see Ezel cutting through the hoard that had made itself known to the demons.

"This is bullshit! Let me fight her!" Ezel yelled before dashing through mutable infected causing them to spray black liquid everywhere.

"Nah fuck that, those ones bite. I'll keep the bitch." Jackal said as he turned and ducked just before Sayla's razor sharp talons slashed to remove his head. "bad whore!" Jackal laughed before punching the gray skinned creature's stomach which was shortly followed by an explosion. The creature yelled in pain as another rock hit her right leg before the limb was blown away causing her to cry out in pain.

"And here I thought you'd be a challenge, gee what a let down." Jackal said as he walked out of the smoke while tossing a rock up and down in his palm. "Oh well, I've got a meeting to go to later so I'll be finishing this right now-OHSHI-"

Jackal yelled when a massive fist slammed into him sending flying across the street. Jackal quickly recovered and shot out his hand causing what ever had the nerve to hit him explode into a million god-damn bits. Once the smoke cleared he began laughing. "So this is the other sideshow? This just got fun!" Jackal said as he picked up another rock. Natsu paid him little mind as he checked his alpha for any serious threats. Once he was satisfied with her regeneration process he turned his head only to feel a rock hit the side of his head followed by an explosion. "BOOM!" Jackal yelled before he saw the massive brute charge at him. Jackal quickly side stepped the massive body and tapped it's leg before ducking from it's swing and tapped his its chest before running backwards and snapping his fingers.

He watched as the beast's body exploded into a black, bloody mess. "One down and one to-" Jackal was cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his back before he looked down to see three large gray claws sticking out from his chest. As his mind processed his wound, he felt something wet role down the side of his cheek. As he looked up he saw rolls of razor sharp teeth. "Oh hel-" Ezel heard the scream as he turned to see the slender creature bit down on his fellow demon's head and watched as it's powerful jaws popped the skull like a egg.

"Shit! Jackal's down!" Ezel yelled when he saw the massive creature rise from the ground before it galloped over to Sayla. The male rose to it's hind legs when the two looked at each other. After a little bit of head movements and low grumbling and hisses, they both turned their head towards Ezel. Ezel laughed heartily at the two. "Don't just stand there! Come at me!" Ezel challenged as he changed into his etherious form. The larger one roared it's acceptance to the the challenge and charged the large demon. Ezel met his charge and using his two left arms, hacked the creature's arm clean off sending black blood everywhere. The creature bellowed a roar as it swung down with it's other hand and morphed mid swing into a lance like shape aiming to impale the demon.

Ezel slashed it's knee causing the creature to miss it's target and slam the lance into the ground, Ezel rose his blade to decapitate the creature and swung down only for Sayla to jump over it's large body and held off the attack with her clawed tip hands. "I'm impressed, you blocked my blade. Let's see if you can block them all!" Ezel said as he used his other three arms to slash at her. Sayla attempted to block the onslaught before making several large cuts around her body before slashing across her stomach causing making a gaping hole before he impaled her with all four blades and rose her of the ground before ripping his arms outward causing the body to slump downwards. Ezel smirked at his work when he felt something bite down on his top left arm causing him to scream in pain. Before he could react, the male took one hand and pushed on his head and used it's other one to push on his lower side and jerked it's head severing the arm from Ezel's body.

"Now your gonna get it you-" Ezel yelled as he swung his other arm and sliced the creature's chest only for it to slam it's fist into his head making the demon stumble. The male grabbed a hold of the demon and unhooked it's jaw. Ezel quickly brought his arms up and impaled the creature in several location while his left arm swung and severed the creature's lower jaw causing the black blood to spray Ezel in the eyes. The male's throat expanded before it unleashed a fiery roar onto the demon's face. Ezel screamed in pain before the flesh on his skin began to flake and burn.

Natsu released the demon as it fell backwards onto the ground in a twitching heap. For good measure, he stomped on the demon's head painting the ground red for a good three meters before he roared in victory. Slowly, the flesh began to fall away and wither until Natsu fell to the ground. Slowly he rose to his knees until he remembered Sayla. Scrambling up from the ground, or trying to with his leg cut open, he rushed to his alpha's side to see she had lost her beserker stage as well and was left in her human form. Natsu sighed in relief before falling beside her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Sayla wake up. Come on, wake up." At the sound of her name, Sayla's eyes fluttered open as she looked at Natsu before she gasped. "Natsu? You haven't regenerated!"

"I haven't eaten anything in a while. I might need to be patched up the old fashion way eh?" He chucked before multiple vines shot from the ground and entangled Natsu and pulled him off the ground before several more restrained him.

"Natsu!" Sayla yelled before several more impaled Sayla from the ground and busted from her midsection.

"S-Sayla!" Natsu screamed as he tried to reach out for her only for more vines to pierce his joints causing him limbs to fall limp at his sides.

"That was quite the show." A cool voice said as Natsu tore his eyes from his alpha to see a man and a woman standing on the battle field. Natsu tried to morph his arm into a blade to cut the vines only for his thumb and ring finger to unravel for a moment and then weave back together. "It seems you were right Keyes." The man spoke as a shadow rose from the ground and looked at Natsu.

"But Ezel and Jackal had every possible advantage. The slayer hasn't eaten and three weeks, it was mid day but they still manged to lose. You were truly a great test subject Natsu Dragneel." The skeleton finished while gazing over his perfect creation.

"Who-how do you know my name!" Natsu called out still struggling in the mess of vines. The black-haired man looked at his alpha and noticed his curse had finished it's job. The vines unraveled from Sayla's body and the woman who was with the other two ran towards her and pulled Sayla into a tight embrace before glaring daggers at Natsu who screamed when she touched her. "Keep your fucking hands off her!" He hissed in pain as the thorns dug into his skin.

"We have what we came for. Come along Kyouka." The man ordered before nodding towards Natsu as the vines slammed him into the ground while in the process braking his legs. His cry of pain fell on deft ears as Sayla tried to rise a hand towards Natsu. "Alright Lamy, lower the barrier." The man spoke. Natsu watched as the sky began to darken as he looked up to see a massive cube began to appear above the island. A glowing circle appeared under their feet and in a flash they were gone. The vines disappeared and Natsu tried to prop himself up only for his arms to give out and make him fall downwards. He watched as a pool of darkness appeared in front of him and the skeleton figure rose from the ground and looked down at him.

"I'll be damned if I let all my research is lost here." He said as he produced a vile of glowing purple liquid. Picking UP Natsu's head, he poured the purple substance down his throat before taking out a syringe filled with a glowing black liquid and jabbed Natsu in the neck. Removing the syringe he chuckled as a circle appeared under his feet. "You better survive this boy." He said before a flash and he was gone. Natsu watched as a blinding light started from the cube and slowly fell towards town...towards the town hall. Ki! Natsu tried to rise from the ground only to fail. He watched as the light slowly descended and just before it hit the building a flash blinded him. A fiery explosion sent him flying.

He felt his body burn,

and his world go numb And then,

darkness...

* * *

_His heart was pounding._

_And not just his. There were more._

_He could here them. _

_Talking, breathing, the blood flowing in their veins._

Slowly he opened his eyes to see a blinding light making him squint as he shot his head away from the light. Something was holding his arms down. He attempted to look back at the light to see a silhouette of a person.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dragneel."

* * *

**AU: So I might have watched Alien before writing this chapter if you couldn't tell, lel**

**anyway, here's chapter five and our time on ****Stryzeth has come to an end... yay! So now that we're off that rock I feel I should make a few things clear.**

**Things are going to get bad, charters a probably (definitely) going to die, most of which will get eaten. (I feel like that is given but I like giving a heads up.)**

**Natsu will descend into a much more cannibalistic role soon. (But I do have a awesome scene planned out for a chapter that's a little ways off.) and some might not like that. (though if you didn't I'm sure you would have forgotten this story.)**

**if you have any questions, feel free to pm me.**

**And as always, have a good one!**

**-Justaguy35 **


	6. Dominance

**The beast**

**Chapter six**

**Dominance**

_Power and influence over others._

* * *

_"what a remarkable find." __A voice spoke in the void. _

_Natsu attempted to speak but found words couldn't reach him. He felt as if he were completely severed from everything else in the world. "Look how the rest of the tissue is reconstructing, it far surpasses R-" The voice was cut off abruptly leaving Natsu in silence. Natsu felt a slow tingle from his upper back as it slowly worked it's way down. Natsu looked up around in the bleakness when a blurred image could be seen. Not being able to feel his legs, he began walking towards the image. As he neared the image he watched as the split from each other to form new images. The images began blinking to show fractured images of the island and ever more started to fill his vision causing him to smile as he reached out to touch an image of Sayla that lingered. Soon all the other Images flashed to his alpha as he peered up at the flashing images. _

_"Sayla." The words left his lips and caused him to lower his gaze. He had failed her. He promised to protect her and Ki and they were snatched away from him. The images flashed to show the black haired man and green haired woman that took them away. A red haze settled in the void as he watched the images began to crack before exploding in light shards. He screamed out into the darkness when another image filled his vision. It was an odd building sitting on a beach, it's flag flew in the air as several people walked in and out of it. _

_"Hurry Natsu we're going to be late and Erza will kill us!" A happy voice spoke before he felt his mind numb before the original voice picked up again. _

_"-ould keep him asleep before the cells regenerate enough for him to function properly."_

* * *

_His heart was pounding_

_And not just his, there were more._

_He could hear them._

_Talking, breathing, the blood flowing in their veins._

Slowly he opened his eyes to the blinding light making him squint as he shot his head away from the light. Something was holding his arms down. He attempted to look at the silhouette of a person.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dragneel." The man spoke before Natsu tried to grab the man only to be held by his restraints. "Do you understand me Natsu? Natsu Dragneel do you understand me?" Lahar asked before Natsu stopped his thrashing and looked at Lahar and squinted his eyes. Lahar sighed as he wrote in his notes. _'Subject three is also unresponsive_-"

"H-How do you know my name?" Lahar dropped his pen as he looked at the picket across from him.

"W-We've met before, do you know who I am?" Lahar asked when he noticed the clawed hand of Natsu's started to dig into the metal chair. Natsu clinched his teeth as the man's heart beat was going off in his ears like a boom.

"Where is she?" Natsu ordered as he couldn't since his alpha's presence.

"I don't know who your talking about, could you explain?" Natsu grew tired of this useless talk and went about a plan for silencing this annoying human. He hissed out as he felt his skin tingle from trying to reconstruct into something that would skewer the man in front of him. Lahar noticed his hand began to unwind into black strings causing him to stand from his seat and press a small round object on the cuff of his uniform that beeped before Natsu felt a powerful shock come from a metal plate that was dug into the back of his neck. Natsu felt his entire body convulse from the shock before it ceased causing him to lower his head as he breathed in and out. After hearing a swooshing sound he craned his neck up to see the door close before a green mist flooded his vision and felt his mind fog before falling asleep.

* * *

His eyes shot open to see he was in an enclosed box. Rising from the floor, he looked around before the wall to his left opened to reveal a large bowl-like arena that a single viewing box watched over the arena. Natsu looked up to see the man from before and another man with him behind the glass. Natsu hissed out before he charged for the box. Jumping nine feet into the air he latched onto the wall by digging into the wall before slamming his fist into it. Natsu watched as Lahar brought his wrist up before pressing the object again causing him to be shocked before falling and impacting the ground.

"Strange...He seems unable to morph anything besides his hands. Perhaps he hasn't eaten anything on the island?" Lahar asked as he glanced at the control panel.

"I'm sure he ran out of things to eat after a short time. See if we can't get a reaction...Kill the lights." A man wearing all white ordered as Lahar nodded before the arena went pitch black. He then pressed a button making the glass adopt a green color before the arena became visible again. They watched as Natsu lit his hand on fire before he looked around the dark room.

Natsu's eyes quickly adapted to the darkness as he put out the flame on his hand and listened to the room. The sound of a door opening caused him to peer into the darkened room to see a man had entered the same way he had.

"Hello?" The man called out in the darkness. Natsu inched closer as he heard the heartbeat of his prey enter the room. Closing in on the unsuspecting man, Natsu slowly morphed his hand into a single bone javelin before the man spun around and faced Natsu. "W-who's here?" He called out. Natsu felt his lip curl into a smirk as he pounced from his location and buried the spear into the man's chest. The man screamed in pain before Natsu brought his clawed hand up and slashed the throat of his meal effectively silencing the man's screams of agony.

"Mr. Dragneel, are you willing to talk to us now that you've eaten?" A voice sounded from everywhere around him. Natsu stood from his crouched position and called out.

"What is this?!" He demanded before the lights flared on causing him to shield his eyes. "You were exposed to a very dangerous virus on Stryzeth. You seem to be experiencing memory loss. Do you understand?"

"I...I need to find her!" He yelled as he felt his anger rise causing both us his hands morph into their combat forms.

"Was this person taken off the island?"

"Yes! The flying thing took her! That bastard with black hair!" He yelled before looking down at the corpse at his feet. He tore his eyes from the sight and chose to ignore the ping of guilt that struck him. If he has to save her, then he'll need to be as stronger than ever.

"...I think we have the person you're looking for." Natsu shot his eyes to the glass and felt his entire body ignite in flames. "But you'll have to do some tests for us before you are allowed to leave with her, do you understand?" Natsu roared and sent a ball of fire at the glass. "Should you try something like that again your friend will pay for it. Understand?" Natsu curled his fists before nodding. "Excellent, now tell me. What are your thoughts on this?" the voice asked as another door opened to reveal a few betas. Natsu was put on alert when he noticed it wasn't from Sayla's brood. They seemed to...belong to someone else? Said betas looked at Natsu before hissing and charged at him. Natsu, now fed, shot forward with inhuman speeds and beheaded the three betas before looking at the last two. His eyes flashed crimson before the other two lowered their heads and turned their attention to the corpse Natsu had made moments earlier.

"What did you do?" The voice asked.

"I showed them I'm a better alpha than their old one. Now, what's next?" He asked before the center of the arena opened to show a cage of glowing white bars.

"Is this woman the one you spoke of?" Natsu ran to the cage wall and grabbed onto the bars ignoring the sneering pain on his burning hands. In a flash, Natsu removed his hands and stood before the glass.

"That's not her! Where's Sayla!" Natsu demanded as he shot his head back to the woman in the cage. Her short light blue hair in a mess as she looked on at Natsu with a blank stare before she came to the gates and watched Natsu with a look of wonder. A beta!? Was this some sort of joke? Natsu mentally yelled before the voice spoke again.

"Seems we were mistaken, well on to the next test-"

"No! No more tests! If you don't let me out now I will-" Natsu stopped when he felt another presence in the room and the sound of another door opening caused him to slowly turn to see another male standing before him, his black eyes locking onto his crimson ones. Natsu felt his vision haze over before he watched as the black haired man summon black energy on his left hand before his right arm unraveled and reformed into a blade.

"Natsu, meet Rogue. After Rogue and Yukino were rescued from the island Rouge transformed into a beast like a creature and went on a rampage, and in an attempt to clear his head Yukino suffered the same fate." All these words hung in the air as the two stared each other down. Even the smell of this guy pissed him off. Natsu felt the familiar red haze creep up before it settled back it settled back. Natsu tensed as he felt the power swell in him. This wasn't right. He should be long gone in his berserk stage. Natsu locked eyes with Rogue to see fear had crept into his eyes. Natsu felt a monstrous grin form on his face as the corners of his mouth began to split and his right arm began to bubble. His eyes shot to the glass window as he felt his reconstructing mouth grin as he watched the panic in their eyes. He watched as Lahar sent a hand to his sleeve before Natsu reached his neck and pulled out a large chunk of his neck. Natsu ignited and sent the piece if flesh flying towards the glass before it slammed into the glass. Natsu then looked back at Rogue who had postponed himself between the beta and himself. Satisfied that Rogue wasn't going to charge him, he continued his change.

Lahar then slammed a red button causing sirens to sound off in the distance and turning to the old man in the room with him. "Doctor, we need to get our findings to safety." The old man nodded before giving one last look at the abomination that was now around Nine feet and seemed to be finished in its transformation.

Natsu rotated his massive head as he looked at the challenges before him. The beta male, who Natsu was soon to put in his place, let out a scream in defiance before charging Natsu. Natsu felt his nonexistent lips smirk as he pushed off one of his massive legs and used his arms to add to his speed. The two clashed together as Natsu used his massive hand to swat away the smaller foe. Rogue recovered soon after before he charged Natsu again, this time, black energy flashed across his body before impaling Natsu's chest his blade. Natsu smirked before grabbing a hold of Rogue's shoulder and used his other hand to take hold of Rogue's wrist before tearing the two apart in a sickening popping sound.

Rogue cried out in pain before Natsu removed the blade from his stomach and tossed it to the side before he swung his titanic fist at Rogue who had regenerated a new arm before ducking under the heavy blow. Natsu then turned and used his tale to send the beta male into glowing cage causing him to cry out as his flesh burned at the contact. Rogue tried to remove himself from the bars only to see a shadow loom over him before Natsu brought his foot down causing a sickening crunch and sent black liquid spraying around the impact zone. He removed his foot and picked up the beta male by its left arm.

His chest had jagged spots where bones had broken and punctured holes through his small body...But he was still alive. Taking his free hand, Natsu placed a hand around his downed challenger's head when a shrill voice stopped him.

"W-WAIT!" Natsu turned his head to see the female in the cage had a hand pushed out, completely ignoring the bars of light. Natsu growled in annoyance before dropping the downed beta male and proceeded to approach the cage and, ignoring the pain from the light, ripped open the cage before picking the beta up and pulling her out to get a better look at her. She kept her head on the downed beta as Natsu observed her. Natsu was about to smash the female when she spoke again. "P-Please don't hurt him anymore."

Her voice was hushed as she kept her head low. Natsu attempted to speak only for an awful gurgle sound to echo into space. Natsu closed his eyes as he felt something throbbing in his throat before he held her to eye level which made him all the more interested in this beta. One eye was the white and the other was a dull gold that he had never seen before.

"WA...What arrrre you?" Natsu hissed out as his throat muscles continued to rip in tear as he gurgled out the black ooze that erupted from his mouth. It seemed this form would have trouble speaking. The female glanced at him for a brief second before turning back to the downed beta.

"P-Please help him." Natsu looked at the female before images of Sayla ran across his memory. Ignoring the ever growing footsteps of the small army that were approaching, Natsu walked to the betas that were crowded around his kill before Natsu crushed one with his titanic hands before tossing it's corpse to the side. Taking a hand full of torn flesh, he walked back to the duo. The female held the male close to her as she whispered sweet nothings into his ears. She looked up at Natsu and her grip tightened as he loomed over them.

"Open...Mouth." He commanded and she did as instructed and slightly opened the male's mouth. Natsu then held a clawed hand over the betas and squeezed the flesh causing a red stream to fall from his grasp. She watched as the crimson liquid fell into his mouth before he began to shake violently. She watched with wide eyes as the bones sank back into his chest. She then was pulled back by Natsu's clawed hand. She watched as his claw dug slightly into her right shoulder making a slash.

"You belong to me. He...belongs.. to me. I'm...Alpha." Natsu spoke as he spat a black bile out. The woman seemed to understand before Rogue shot up before a foot slammed him back into the ground. He attempted to struggle to free himself when the female approached him.

"Rogue..." He stopped struggling when she spoke to him as he looked at her with wide eyes. "This is your new Alpha. I couldn't beat him so I need you to follow him for me, Okay?" She asked as Natsu watched her red eye shine before Rogue looked up at Natsu with his black eyes shining in defiance before Natsu wrapped a hand around the female and squeezed slightly causing her to gasp in pain. He got the result he was inspecting when the glow in his eyes faded. Letting him off the ground, he turned to where a large cress could be seen on the wall. That was also where a large amount of beating hearts were gathering. He looked back to see Rogue has stepped by his side and morphed two short blades that ran underneath his hands.

_'Good, he wasn't a completely useless addition to his pack. The girl,'_ Natsu paused when she rose her hand which seemed to have a flickering golden light that was embedded into her hand, as he watched the light he noticed the other betas in the room had made a crude wall between them and the door. '_So she's the betas alpha..._'

"We'll talk after we get out of here." She spoke before quickly ducking her head at the growl that Natsu released. He would have to discipline them on how to treat an alpha...speaking of Alphas...How would he find Sayla?

He had to close that part of his mind though when the doors opened to show several weapon wielding humans dressed in robes that began firing bolts of lightning at the infected. Rogue covered himself in his black mist and shot forward at blinding speeds while Natsu himself released a blood chilling roar before charging into the crowd of humans. He did feel the lightning hit, but just a little. Once he and Rogue closed the gap the mages raised their staffs an attempt to save themselves. Natsu rose a clawed hand and cleaved several mages in the front causing them to fall to pieces before he picked up a mage who turned to flee and wrapped his jaws around the screaming man's head.

* * *

She watched as Rogue and the beast carved their way through the regiment of knights and chose to look away as the screaming lessened and lessened until the last gurgled gasp signaled the end of the slaughter. Looking back at doorway she looked at the feet of her fellow infected at the white stained red tiles and the bodies that scattered around it. The human turned monster charged down the hallway and was shortly followed by Rogue. She slowly made her way down the hallway and could slightly hear the echoes of screams that sounded off down the hall. She looked down at the white gown she wore and for a split second she was still strapped to that table as he ran his hands all over her body

_ "Why would we waste the narcotic? Just strap her down."_... Soon the cold ground her bare feet stood in rumbled and a giant crash caused her to stumble to the ground. She opened her eyes and her sight landed on the gold in her hand and felt a pain in her heart and tears in the corners of her eyes. She knew it was important to her, she knew it! But everything up until that island was like a blurred painting that kept getting more and more smudged as time went on. She slowly rose to her feet at the sound of her alpha's call...her Alpha? She was smart enough to know she wasn't an animal, she proved that by refusing to eat anything that man gave her. But she couldn't seem to look at him? Directly in the eyes. It was some force that kept her fearful and wanting to please him- Please? Just what was that thing doing to her? Was it affecting Rogue as well? Rogue...Her dear Rogue. She wasn't sure why, but she knew he was important to her. He didn't try to attack her like he did everyone else. He even spent more time on that table then she did. She could hear his screams of pain from her cell and it broke her heart every time.

She continued to follow the trail of carnage when she came to a pair of busted hanger doors that led into a large courtyard that was surrounded by walls save for the section which seemed to have some sort of aircraft crashed into the side of it. As she approached the wreckage she noticed that some of her companions victims had risen as betas and crowded around the ship. As she entered the ship through a large hole in the side she could hear the massive blows and feel her alphas presence. After turning a corner she found Rogue and the behemoth standing in front of a dome made of light.

"-I told you," Her eyes widened at the voice. It was _his_! "That thing shot the bird down before we made it out of the compound!" Doctor Miskn screamed into the radio that he held in his hand while the other held onto a runic piece of paper with glowing symbols.

"A rescue team will be there shortly Doctor. Are the creatures contained?" A man she had never heard asked from the box.

"I don't know! But I'm not dying here! I'll tell everyone about what the council made me do! Do not double cross me Lahar!" The man demanded before he shot his eyes at the three. "Stay back you filthy animals!" Miskn yelled when Yukino stepped forward.

"Doctor Miskn?" She questioned as she placed a hand on the dome before slowly pushing it through.

"Stay back!" He commanded again as he back peddled to the wall that in the dome.

"It's okay, I'm scared to. Could you protect me?" She asked as stepped all the way in. "I know something is wrong with me, but you could fix me...right?" She asked as she held out her hand for him to take. Miskn ran a hand through his graying hair before he nodded.

"Okay. As soon as the rescue team retrieves us I'll run more tests and-AH!" He yelped when she squeezed his hand with hers and broke every bone in it. "Yukino please-"

"What's the matter doctor? I thought you liked touching me!" She said before throwing him down on the ground and sat on top of him, looking down at him as rose her hands to see them morph into razor sharp claws that she used to stab into his shoulders rendering his arms useless. Miskn began to scream out for help when she placed her bloody claws on his chest.

"Don't you want to run tests!?" She yelled out before applying pressure to the tips of the blades causing them to sink into his chest.

"PLEASE STOP-" The doctor was cut short when she slashed at his chest cutting the lab coat to shreds that erupted into a crimson mess.

"Don't you want to cut me again? Don't you want to pull out my friend's insides again? Didn't see how many times you could do it? I wonder how many times I could do it to you!" Yukino laughed hysterically as her crimson eye glowed in the night. She continued her laughing fit when she took a deep breath and looked down at the Doctor who was now praying to some god that was going to ignore his plea for help. She would make sure of it. Slowly, she placed her clawed hands on either side of the now crying man's head.

"_Shhhhhhh. Don't worry_," Her voice was just above a whisper, "I won't rip you open. That's more of your thing anyway." She said as she slowly retracted the blade-like extensions on her fingers and slowly placed her thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the tears that had begun spilling long ago. She then placed her thumbs over his eyes as the glow in her crimson eye exploded into light as she pressed down and heard an oh so delightful popping sound followed by the doctor's sweet screams of agony.

"_ha haha HAHAHA!_" She released her psychotic laugh and quickly rose her right hand, her fingers already morphed back into the blades before she sent it down and swiped at the screaming man's head. The screaming was cut short as the dome flickered out of view as she took another swing at the doctor, then another one, and another, and another. She only stopped when she felt the gaze of her alpha who no longer was the tumbling monster but seemed to be a pink haired male around her age. His expression seemed troubled as he took his hand and wiped at her cheeks, she was crying. Slowly she looked down at the bloody mess she had created and began sobbing as she was pulled into the embrace of her alpha.

"_W-What are we?_" She choked out as she wept.

"I...don't remember much of anything anymore. But I do remember this feeling. I know what it's like to feel like a monster. It fads, trust me." He paused to see Rogue had moved on to the corpse and began feeding off of it. _'Seems he's no different then the other betas.'_

"Am I interrupting something?" a chilling voice asked as Natsu shot up from his crouched position and turned to face the skeletal figure he met moments before the island exploded. "Hold that thought." The skeleton said before tapping his staff on the ground. Before Natsu could even move, the ground around him had turned into stone and the air was much colder.

"Wh-" Natsu paused when he looked down in the valley as a massive explosion erupted below and sent a wall of fire in all directions.

"I couldn't have you dying on me now can I? The council sent a magic bomber to wipe away the site." Keith said as he hovered in the air a few meters away from the cliff.

"Where did they take Sayla!" Natsu demanded before Keith tossed a small object at Natsu. Looking down he found it was a black mirror shard that blinked before showing Sayla pacing back in forth in a cell of some kind.

"I'm stalling for as long as I can child, so if you want her back you need to do something for me." Keith said as he watched Natsu's expressions. When he saw the former dragon slayer had nothing to say, he continued. "Mard has set a plan in motion that will bring about destruction to this land. I need you to find someone and kill them for me, it's imperative that you find him first and not the other demons. Once you do find him, shatter that mirror and I'll give Sayla back to you. Deal?"

"How would I find this person?" Natsu asked after a moment of silence.

"He's known for sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong. Go around and terrorize the human settlements and I'll make sure he finds a trail to follow." Keith said before he began to fade.

"Why are you helping me?!" Natsu demanded before the skeleton faded away.

"Like any other god, I just want to see my creations thrive." He said before Natsu spoke again.

"What does this man look like!" Natsu called out before he glanced down at the black shard to see a man with blue hair and a red tattoo across his face before he closed his eyes and closed his hand around the shard. Opening his eyes, he found Keith was gone. Looking behind him at Rogue who was cleaning his hands of blood and Yukino who watched her own hands tremble he turned his gaze to the raging fires in the distance.

'_Hold on Sayla, I'll find you. I promise '_

* * *

**AU: Feel free to review or pm me if you have any questions.**

**And as always, have a good one!**

**-Justaguy35**


	7. predator

**The Beast**

**Chapter seven**

**Predators**

_A group of people who ruthlessly hunts or tracks something._

* * *

She watched him move. Watched as his massive claws tore into the screaming man's shoulder before being torn in half by his titan like strength. She watched as his massive jaws ripped at the flesh of the still human. Human... She looked down to the woman she was resting on. She was screaming, calling out to the man who was being torn to shreds not ten feet away. She moved her hips down to keep her from moving as much. Over the last few days, she found this was her favorite method to kill them. She thought that after killing the doctor she would have left these methods behind. _Oh, how wrong she was. _She brought her hands to the woman's head and held her in place so that she was looking at her, only her.

"Shhhh" She whispered as the woman began to beg for mercy. She felt her body heat up as the pleas entered her ears. Ever so slowly, she morphed her index finger into a long gray claw before carefully carving into the woman's cheek. She released a low moan as the woman screamed out below her. Taking the tip of her claw into her mouth she tasted the crimson liquid before her face contorted into disgust and began spitting it out and looked down at the woman below her in fury.

"Why! WHY CAN'T I EAT!" She roared before the other three fingers morphed into claws before she cleaved the woman cutting her screams short. She watched as the woman's blood dripped from her clawed hand before removing herself from atop the corpse and took a seat on the overturned wagon that the couple had driven before they met her little group. Her ears listened to the sounds of her alpha gorge himself on the corpse below him. Her eyes stayed with him for a few more moments before she turned to see her friend who's name she had forgotten picked the flesh from the bones of the small human who had bolted from the carriage after her alpha had 'engaged' the father in combat. She had cut off the mother to play with seeing as though she couldn't eat them. While she found it strange that the others could eat just fine, save for her alpha who could only eat humans, she had yet to find anything she could keep down. Her eyes drifted to her hand that had the piece of gold forged into it. Every time she tried to tamper with it, she would feel unimaginable pain. Glancing away from her hand, she saw a fractured mirror still inside the wagon. Taking hold of the mirror, she observed herself. Her light blue hair was rather unruly, her crimson and golden eye shimmered in the moonlight caused her to smile. A low growl alerted her to her alpha's signal to move making her step from the wagon back onto the dirt path.

"Are you all done~?" She purred as she stood before her alpha's 'berserker' stage as he called it. The titan of a creature seemed to ignore her as it's glowing red eyes scanned the forest for any threats. He began walking into the forest causing her to sigh, he wasn't much of a talker in this state. "Come along R, he'll leave us if we don't follow." Her soft voice carried along the soft sounds of the forest as they followed their alpha. Yukino wasn't quite sure what their next move would be, but she knew her alpha had a plan...or maybe he didn't. She really didn't care at this point. As long as he needed her, she would be there for him.

* * *

Natsu could feel it, the flesh and muscle began to soften as the morning rays struck through the trees to the east. As he took his steps he felt his left leg snap as his altered bones began to snap under the weight of the muscle mass. He heard her worried voice call out for him as he felt his mind reenter his normal body. Shooting a hand through the rapidly decaying flesh, he began to pull himself out of the flesh prison. As he breached from the flesh he gasped for air before clearing his eyes from the black blood that stained his body. This was...annoying. They had been steadily wiping out town after town in an attempt to lure his targets out from hiding. He knew they were getting closer, he just knew it. He looked to his left to see his other Alpha watching the ground as she waited for an order. She was a very, strange stain in the system, that's one thing he was sure of. She was so vocal when he couldn't talk back, but when he changed back she would always become quite.

"..Is...their a...problem?" His voice rasped out, his vocal cords still readjusting.

"N-no, everything is fine." She said as they reached the creek bed he had decided to call home while they were in the area. He looked to the beta male and willed him to watch the area before he walked into the creek bed and slid down until he was resting his back against the side of the earth. She followed a little after and took a spot adjacent from her alpha. Natsu watched as the dark sky began to change into blue before he looked to his right to see the small hoard his fellow alpha had willed together. He told her to make sure not a single one escaped her watch, the last thing he needed was a rogue beta running around. His eyes went back to the woman across from him as he watched her dull multicolored eyes watch her right hand slowly form into its clawed counterpart. Just as he thought, she was starving. He was fully aware her problem, He just wasn't sure what to do about it. He did know, however, that he needed her at peak performance when they face Jellal. Sensing her alpha's gaze, she looked up to meet his gaze and offered him a small smile while closing her eyes. Natsu eyed her for a moment before he closed his eyes and felt sleep claim him.

Crimson eyes shot open as he jumped and landed on his feet. His eyes shot to the sky to see the sun had just started it's decent from midday. He heard the quick hiss of a beta being silenced as he jumped out of the trench and landed by the beta male. Morphing his hand into its blade form, he began to approach the area where he suspected the beta was killed. He could hear it, the soft sounds of flesh tearing away. As he approached the sound he turned around a tree to a mess of blue hair, it's owner looking over the corpse of a beta. His crimson eyes widened at the sight as Yukino lowered her hands from her mouth, the black blood of the beta dripping down her chin as she stuck her index finger into her mouth and began to clean the blood from it.

Yukino wasn't quite sure when it happened, but after the first few weeks of travailing, she found a way to sate her near endless hunger. After they ran into a caravan that had been traveling to the town she had just destroyed. After a small fight, while her alpha was feasting on the remains of his kill, she walked out of view of him and stopped a few feet away as her eyes landed on the fallen beta. Its head had been smashed open by a blunt object. She slowly fell to her knees and felt her hands pull onto the arm and bring it to her lips. It's cool skin made her shiver as she opened her mouth and tore away at the limb. It was bitter, but it was oh so sweet.

After that, she had found herself taking every opportunity that presented itself. And what better opportunity than when her alpha was asleep? And that's how she ended up above this beta. Its bitter taste was a gift as she indulged on its corpse. Her eyes shot open at the sound of a twig snapping and before she could react, her body was forced into the tree behind her. Her eyes shot wide in fear as two burning crimson eyes bore into her.

"N-Natsu? I I I can explain-" she began but was silenced as he rose his hand which turned out to be a sword made from bone with gray flesh gripping along the edges. His eyes watched her as he made a small cut along her cheek and watched as it was repaired quickly. "I couldn't-" She tried again when his hand unwound before it reformed into his normal hand. Releasing his hold of her, she watched as he picked up the corpse of the beta before throwing into the trees behind him. She watched as he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up before he sat on the ground and put her in his lap. She was straddling him as she watched his eyes as they appeared to study her.

"You are an alpha. You...are mine. You deserve...better than that." He growled out before raising his chin and leaning his head to the side, showing her his neck. Her eyes widened as she slowly brought her slim fingers across the curve of his neck.

Natsu felt her cool touch as she felt along his neck. He watched as her eyes hazed over as she wrapped an arm around his side and placed her other hand on the back of his head. He watched as she lowered her head before those glowing eyes of hers disappeared and just a mess of blue hair blocked his vision. He waited for a moment before his eyes narrowed as he felt her teeth sink into the soft tissue of his neck. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree behind him as the woman pulled her head back tearing away a strip of flesh before she went back to the task at hand. He felt her grip on his head tighten causing him to release a low growl causing her to stiffen slightly before her grip loosened. Making sure to keep his body regenerating, he brought a hand up and slowly applied pressure until she was pushed away from his bleeding neck. He watched as her hazy eyes slowly closed as she leaned into him once more. Natsu found himself being drawn into her, their lips just mere inches apart...

"...You should leave soon." He rasped out before removing her from his lap and standing before he began walking back to their temporary shelter. She watched as his figure faded into the woods around her when she brought a hand to her lips for and felt the ghostly touch linger for just a mere moment. He was cracking. Over the weeks she had begun making advances towards him. He had told her about the _other _woman. She growled out in annoyance at the thought of her. He was so one tracked minded now. Was she not good enough? Was this other woman like her? Was she as useful as her? She was brought out of her inner rant when she came eye to eye with the beta she killed earlier. Shifting her index finger to a long gray blade, she sliced open the beta's midsection and held a canteen to the open wound before fastening the lid and making her way back to the road. After a short time on the road, a wagon came rolling down the road and slowed as it approached her.

"Would you need a ride to Almac Miss? It's the only village near here and they said that storm will be coming off the mountains soon." Yukino smiled as she played with her hands.

_'It's almost too easy.'_ "If you'd be willing to help a girl in need, then yes. I would love a ride to Almac."

"Just hop in with the others, we're about thirty minutes out." The wagon master said as Yukino walked to the back and accepted the hand offered to her by a young man with brown hair.

"Why thank you." She said with a wink causing the young man to become flustered before the two sat down as the wagon started to move.

"S-So are you, going to the festival tonight?" The young man asked as he looked away from her and an attempt to hid his growing blush.

"Why yes, yes I am." She said while placing a hand on his knee. She felt her smirk grow as he exploded in a crimson blush.

"O-o-o-h... Are y-you going to meet someone?" He forced out the question before Yukino turned her gaze to the trees going past her and a soft blur moving from tree to tree following the wagon at a steady pace.

"You could say that I've already found who I want to spend my time with."

* * *

He was going to kill him. He was going to grind his skull between his hands until it popped. She knew he was watching. Was this one of her games? He was sure to make her pay, that's for sure. He watched as she spoke to the human beside her, and watched as she touched him. Why did it bother him so much? He knew the answer. He knew she knew as well. Oh, how she would pay for this.

"You seem... troubled. Is something wrong?" Natsu landed on a branch before turning to see a floating shadow.

"What do you want Keyes?" Natsu growled out before the mirror strapped to his side flashed causing him to pull it out and watch as two figures were walking on foot towards the valley they had entered last night. Which means that they are close.

"There will be a winter storm soon. They will wish to be in town before nightfall but will not be able to make before the storm hits which means they'll be there in the morning. This puts you at a major disadvantage. He also has a wide arsenal of magic." Keyes warned before his eyes watched the wagon that was on the road below disappear into the distance. "Have you already forgotten about Sayla? I thought that new strain would have cured the rapid memory loss." He questioned before a ball of fire shot out and fazed through the ghostly visage. Natsu retracted his hand before he watched the skin reform on it.

"I-I haven't forgotten her. But I can't help it. It drives me insane watching her." Natsu explained before his eyes wandered to the mountains to the north, the black clouds swelling around its white peaks. The shadow merely hummed for a moment before it spoke.

"You are thinking about this all wrong. You were, in a past life, a dragon slayer. The magic you used gave several traits of a dragon. It only makes sense that you would look for more mates." Keyes said before noticing Natsu's clueless expression. "The stain I created enhances certain things in the infected brain. For dragon slayers," Keyes paused to point to Rouge who was following on foot. " It enhances their primal side, same as humans just not to that degree. For demons, it seems to enhance possessiveness-" "Then what about Yukino? She's a human." Natsu asked the shadow. "She seems..to have mutated. And the light energy that leaks from her hand could be the catalyst for the mutation. If you were willing to part with her," Keyes chuckled at the low growl that emanated from the alpha. "I'll let you get back to it. Just don't be afraid to retreat. I won't be able to bail you out this time."

The shadow then faded away until Natsu was left alone with the beta below him. He then jumped from the tree he was into the next one and so forth. Could he be right? Could he be over thinking it? No matter. Sayla was as close as she has ever been to being with him again. If what he said was true, this will be his hardest fight yet.

* * *

Cool air greeted her as her mind blurred her vision. What had happened to her? She heard familiar voices began to mix with the ringing in her ears. She felt something drape across her shoulders as her vision finally cleared to see several odd figures surrounding her. She knew them.

"Vision seems normal. Can you recognize us Sayla?" a woman asked to her left. "...Kyoka...what happened?" She heard her voice ask when the woman was wrapped in a hug by the former.

"the test had succeeded," Keyes grumbled before turning to leave the two alone.

"You have lost several months of memory after I removed the strain from your body, nothing to worry about, however. Do come by my lab later for a full briefing on what happened when you were away."

"She'll go nowhere near you! You're lucky I don't kill you now!" Kyoka yelled at the retreating figure who simply waved her comment off. Slowly coming to her feet. She felt Kyoka take her hand into her own before leading her away from the spawning chambers. She remembered the feeling, and she had missed it...hadn't she? She could feel her partner's hands on her own as she was pulled into her chambers. She should have felt the need for her partner's lips after they left her own, she should have felt her burning touch as it roamed her body, she should have felt the need to please the woman on top of her just like she had in the past. So why...why did it feel so...so...empty? As she laid next to her partner she watched as she breathed in and out before a frown found it's way onto her own lips. Carefully untangling herself from her lover, she silently approached a window that sat in the room. From the soft glow of the moon from the adjacent window showed her beautiful face bask in the lunar light. Slowly her hand rose and rested on the reflections cheek. She was back where she was supposed to be...right? If that was so, why did she feel so alone?

Meanwhile, in another part of Tartaros, the resident necromancer sat in front of a clear glass box. He slowly pulled up a screen to show the occupant in the room a video of a black haired woman opening her eyes before falling out of a regeneration tank. A small hand reached up as though to take hold of the woman before her soft voice was heard.

"...Mom."

* * *

Gods how she hated this. They all seemed so fine with what they were. How could they stand being human when they could be so much...better. She watched as they danced around the large fire in the center of the village. So carefree. So...so sickeningly unknowing. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a slight nudge on her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she found the teen she had chose to stick to. She already forgot his name but he was persistent. She'd give him that.

"Y-you want to grab a seat before the show starts?" He asked as she felt his fingers brush across her shoulder. While resisting the urge to gut him, she simply smiled before laying a hand on his ear and pulled him closer.

"Meet me in the tavern when the show starts and I'll give you a personal dance~" She cooled before pulling away from the puddle that was the teen. Leaving the babbling mess in the streets, she passed by the tables sat around the center and walked into the tavern. Yukino scanned the room before walking towards the back where a large pot was set to a low boil. Taking the canteen from her belt, she unscrewed the lid before pouring the black liquid into the stew before giving stir or two before the sound of the front door opening altered her. She peeked out from behind the pillar to see two men had retrieved the pot and took it out the door. She walked back out into the main dining area and shortly after the teen from earlier had shown his face.

He didn't seem quite as nervous as before, she knew that as she was enveloped by his arms. His lips attached to her neck and his hands started running along her body. She resisted the urge to severe his head from his body, she would get retribution later when she would make him beg for his end. The mere thought caused as a moan of self-satisfaction. The boy stopped his advances when a scream was heard causing him to tear away from her. "What was that?" he asked before more screams filled the air.

"Stay here I'm going to see what's wrong-" He was cut off as the doors were kicked open to reveal her alpha. His burning crimson eyes bore holes into the two.

* * *

He watched from the trees as the villagers ran around the fires and laughed into the night sky. His eyes stayed glued to his blue-haired partner and her...friend. He was going to split him in two. He watched as she left him to walk into the large building towards the center of the village. He watched as the teen waited around before making his way to the tavern. Natsu watched as several of the villagers fell to the ground before he felt the virus take hold of them. Several others swarmed around the down villagers before the first of several rose to it's feet before jumping onto the nearest person.

"Don't let anyone leave alive," Natsu ordered his underling who nodded before jumping from the tree and morphing into his infected state. The people below cried out in terror as Rogue cut through the crowd. Natsu launched himself from the tree and landed among the chaos before he approached the doors to the tavern. With a powerful kick, he stormed into the main hall to see that damn human between him and what was_ his_. "Who are you!" The teen ordered as Natsu stormed closer to the duo. As he came closer the teen decided to meet him halfway as he drew his fist back and fired a shot at him. Natsu caught the fist with ease and with a quick snap of the wrist, broke the teen's arm. The former cried out in pain before Natsu picked him up and threw him across the room. With a crash against a table, the teen rolled across the floor. Before he could recover, he felt a foot rest against his back momentarily before it rose and came crashing back down onto him, snapping his lower spine in a swift motion. Having completely blocked out the pest's cries of pain, he rolled him over before crouching down to him and raising his fist before sending crashing down onto his head. The slight ringing in his ears stopped as the crimson explosion seemed to end the screaming from the body below him. He then stood up and turned only for Yukino to crash into his chest and plant her lips to his. Natsu released a growl and picked her up before pushing her back against the wall. Her eyes were wide as she felt fear go through her veins as she stared into the raging inferno that was his eyes.

"Don't ever," He began as took her face into his hands, "Do that again. You are mine and no one else. Understand?" He growled momentarily before she nodded her head with a whimper. With one last feral growl, He descended into his temptations.

* * *

"We should be getting there soon." Jellal spoke as the duo walked down the path towards Almac. His partner matched his pace down the path before rising her head to see snow had begun to fall.

"And not a moment too soon...hey Jellal?" Meredy called out as she wrapped her coat around her tighter. The blue haired man hummed waiting for her to continue.

"What if Almac was hit by that dark guild we've been after. That will make it the sixth village in the last month." Meredy had a hunch as to what guild they were tailing. Tartaros. The last figurehead in the Balam alliance. They were up to something and they knew it. She paused when the village gates of Almac came into view. She felt her stomach churn when several figures could be seen just barely out the gate. As the two approached she gasped while Jellal hardened his gaze. They were too late. The villager that lay at their feet, just all the others, had been cut to ribbons and left on the ground.

"Come on, we have to check the rest of the village." Jellal urged her away from the scene before entering through the gates. As the two walked down the main stretch of the village they saw smoldering piles of ash that had stayed behind from several large fires that the snow couldn't fully put out. Meredy was too busy looking at the homes to notice Jellal had stopped.

"What's...wrong." She trailed off when she saw what Jellal had stopped for.

The semi-circle of the village was littered with bodies that were piled in two piles with a table between them. There at the table sat a woman who had her head resting in one hand while the other was lazily holding a glass. Her short light-blue hair was rather messy as though she had just woken up.

"I'm afraid you missed the party last night." She spoke before rising, her eyes opening to show gold and red orbs that drilled holes into the two.

"I remember you from the games! What happened here!" Meredy yelled/ ordered before Jellal held a hand in front of her.

"We've been dying to meet you Jellal. After he's done with you I can't wait to sink my teeth in on your friend." The woman spoke before Jellal spoke.

"We?"

As if on queue, the tavern exploded into a fiery explosion and out of the smoke a large object shot out and landed behind them. Jellal turned to see the object before his eyes widened. Out of the smoke, a figure stepped out with glowing red eyes. Meredy's gasp went unheard as he gaped at the figure. He should be dead, Erza told him he was dead. So how... how was he here? He felt his lips move as the question pulled itself out from within him.

"Natsu?"

* * *

**AU: Here's the next chapter**

**And as always, have a good one!**

**-Justaguy35**


End file.
